


A Whole New World (Book 1)

by gryffindor_girl_2020



Series: Aurora Potter Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Children, Education, F/M, Family, Hogwarts, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindor_girl_2020/pseuds/gryffindor_girl_2020
Summary: From November to be a published author as Leona Ford.Come follow my page: https://www.facebook.com/hernewbeginning/insights/?notif_id=1601155839986539¬if_t=page_fan_milestone&ref=notif
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Aurora Potter Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907563
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	1. The Hardest Thing's

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Harry Potter (That is JK Rowlinhttps://www.facebook.com/hernewbeginning/insights/?notif_id=1601155839986539¬if_t=page_fan_milestone&ref=notif  
> Hope you enjoy it, and don't worry it's not all going to be Aurora chapters.

PROLOGUE

THE HARDEST THING

30th October 1981

"You have to do it, Lily! Don't you think I hate this just as much as you?"

Turning to look at her handsome husband, Lily Potter could not help the tears that were falling down her face. Her heart was breaking into town, as outside the windows of their marital home, a storm was brewing. It seemed the weather was reacting to the dark times that had fallen on the wizarding world. A shiver went down the spine of Lily's back, as a flash of lightening light up the room, that was a single candle was lighting.

Looking down at the four bundles of joy in front of her, how could her husband ask her to do this? To take three of their precious bundles, leaving just one of them behind. Of because of a prophecy, but mostly because their secret keeper couldn't keep his mouth shut! They, no, James, had chosen the wrong person.

Now four innocent and beautiful children had been caught in this vicious, never ending war. Didn't they deserved to grow up with both of their parents, not just their mother? Lily just hated, no loathed, this situation more than ever. How was she meant to go on? Not to have her soul mate by her side, and her children, fatherless?

Where was the happiness they were meant to have? The ones she had read about a child in muggle books, and in the Disney films she had watched. But she knew better, they all knew better, that fairy tales did not happen!

Four pairs of eyes looked back at her. Four innocent, beautiful, children who had, fifteen months before had brought her and James so much joy and happiness. It was a love like she had never known before. When she had discovered she was pregnant with quads, well, Lily had been terrified. But now, as she saw them grow and interact, she saw a bond like no other. It had warmed her heart.

Her precious, handsome boys: Harry and Harvey; they made her laugh so much with their bravery and their love of flying, already. They had been born to give her heart attacks, her mouth constantly in her mouth. On the other hand, her sweet, beautiful girls; Aurora and Amber, they were her little princess. Both girls loved cuddles, reading stories, and dressing up in pretty dresses. How could she do what she was being asked? It was so wrong in her eyes.

"Yes, but what you're asking me to do…"

"You, the girls and Harvey, need to go with Dumbledore. You need to start a new life and forget about us," James Potter told his wife. His voice was breaking, his heart was shattering but his wife had to do this.

Forget about them? How could she forget about them? How could she forget about their relationship? About their wedding? About their love? Their unbridle happiness at discovering she was pregnant with quadruplets? Forget about one of her sons? No way! Shaking her head, she pushed the tears away before turning to the open trunk. If she was going to do this, then she needed to be strong. The girls and Harvey needed her to be.

"You go and take them," she bitterly said. "Leave me and Harry here. He needs me."

"So do your other children, Lily. Dumbledore can get you to safety, until it is time to come back to England, once more. He will know when the time is right. Please, Lily, please go with them."

Everything was telling her not to agree, but she knew James was right. He was always right. Annoyingly. Nodding her head, she called for the man who had once been her headmaster. The door opened as Albus Dumbledore stepped into the room. His normally twinkling blue eyes were dulled and filled with sadness. He knew what he was doing, he was asking a mother to leave her son behind. A son who was in mortal danger. It went against everything she stood for as a mother. Everything she was a woman.

"Lily?" he asked the young mother.

"I'll go but I need help. I cannot look after triplets by myself." Saying the word triplet, it cut her like a knife to her heart. It felt like she was abandoning her child, her fourth child. Well technically she was.

"But for how long?" Lily found herself asking Dumbledore.

"How long is a piece of string, Miss Evans?"

She should have known better. He would never give her a straight answer. Dumbledore was like that; he was a great man, a powerful wizard and someone the world admired. She had too, but now the charm had been broken. Suddenly, from downstairs, they heard the call of a familiar man.

"Black," hissed James, opening the door, again. "Get up here, now."

Moments later Sirius and his young girlfriend, Autumn, appeared. Seeing her husband's best friend, Lily, was disgusted. It was because of him, because he had refused to be their secret keeper, she was now faced with losing her husband and son. She didn't know for how long. Nevertheless, seeing Autumn, her dear best friend, helped. The two of them had been friends since their first days of Hogwarts. They had bonded as dorm mates.

"You've got to be kidding me, what's the Merlin is he doing here?" questioned Lily, placing what she could of her children's possessions into trunks.

"Him and Autumn are going with you," exclaimed James.

"No way. Absolutely not. Autumn yes, but not him. Not Sirius."

"Yes, he is going with you, Lily, it's not up for negotiation. You, Autumn and the kids need him," James said, in such a manner it shocked his wife. "Don't argue with me. Please. Just finish packing."

"Make it quick, the portkey leaves in five minutes," informed Dumbledore, as he took out what looked like a sweet wrapper. "This is the portkey."

Lily, out the corner of her eye, watched Sirius as he began to shrink down their trunks. It made her uncomfortable being around him; but she needed to get over it. Turning to Autumn, she watched the other girl lift out Amber. Autumn was holding Amber close to her; she was so comfortable around babies. Maybe with Autumn there, she'd be okay. Of course, she would miss James like crazy, but maybe just maybe, if Voldemort did turn up at their door that James could manage to kill him.

She shivered to even think of it. She knew he would come. She should take Harry with her, but James stood blocking access to her eldest son's cot. There was no way she could snatch him, not without hurting her husband. He did not need to be hurt but she hoped, to all the gods, that her husband and son would be okay. They had to survive! She had heard the prophecy. Voldemort, the bastard, had marked her son to be his equal. Her baby son, a fifteen-month-old toddler. It was not right.

"Is everything packed?" Sirius asked, as Dumbledore muttered one minute.

"Yes," Lily replied, as she picked up Aurora. Sirius reached forward and lifted Harvey, out of the cot the girls and him had been sharing. Together the three adults with Dumbledore, with the babies in their arms, reached for the portkey.

It was a quick as lightening, the room vanished before them in a binding light. They had been dropped into the middle of nowhere. Looking around them, they saw Dumbledore looking at them before jesting for them to touch another portkey. Again, everything around them vanished, then they reappeared in front of a four-storey house. Looking around Lily saw nothing but lush green gardens, trees lining around a fence with a huge pool.

"Where are we, Dumbledore?" questioned Lily.

"Welcome to Jasmine Springs in California, just north of Los Angeles," Dumbledore said. "Shall we?"

Lily nodded, as the three adults followed the wizard up the staircase before he tapped open the backdoor. The headmaster of Hogwarts stepped aside, letting Lily led the rest of the party into the house. Reaching into her pocket, she lifted out the shrunk down travel cot. She chucked it on the floor before bringing back to the right side. She placed Aurora into it, who was shortly followed by Amber and Harvey.

"The house is a magical house with all the required wards. Lily, Autumn, I have informed Johannes Hospital that you will be attending their Monday morning. Sirius, well you'll have to find your own job."

The black-haired man shrugged. "Guess I'll be the nanny, then."

"Yes, you will be," snapped Lily, still not happy about him being here. "Anything else we need to know?"

"You and the children will be going by the surname of Patterson. I need to keep you safe; you understand?" Dumbledore quizzed.

"I understand perfectly. I know you are trying to save our lives but Harry and James…."

"I will arrange for maybe Remus to fly back and forth. Doing it the muggle way will keep him under the ministry radar. You will not be kept out of the loop, Lily, but for now, until Voldemort is really dead, you ned to stay here. This letter explains everything I have done to keep you, the children, Autumn and Sirius safe. Do not go back to England until I say, or Voldemort is dead. Understand?"

Lily nodded as the wizard said goodbye. It was only when the door closed, it hit her, it had really happened. She was thousands of miles away from her husband and son. When would she see them again? Only time would tell. She had to be strong for the girls and for Harvey. They needed their mother to be in the present. It was time for her to be brave, to be strong and to support her family.

This was her life now, and she needed to accept it.

"Shall we go exploring then?" Lily asked, as her friends nodded.


	2. Chapter One - Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora finds out the truth about just who her father really is.

CHAPTER ONE

Revelations

Sixteen years later: 2nd May 1998

"Aurora! Aurora!"

Aurora Patterson let out a sigh, as she heard her name being called. Turning around in her chair from her desk, she rose and went to find whoever was calling her name. She guessed the essay for Professor Diaz would have to wait. Good job it was not due for another two days. She was the type of student who liked to keep on top of her schoolwork.

Opening the door of the dormitory bedroom, she saw her sister, Amber, was running towards her down the seventh-year corridor.

"Amber, what the heaven's is the matter? I was trying to do the assignment for Professor Diaz," exclaimed the elder Patterson sister.

Amber Patterson was a girl of bright red hair, big green eyes; many said she was the double of their healer mother, Lily. She was excellent when it came to charms and herbology while Aurora, with her black hair, brown eyes; she had a love of Quidditch. Academically she excelled at potions and transfiguration, plus she was Quidditch captain of her house team, Thunderbird.

"Professor Anderson has requested mine, yours, and Harvey's presence in his office."

Frowning, Aurora wondered what the principal would want with her. Not just her, but also her siblings? She silently hoped Harvey had not being doing his pranks again. How many more conversations was she going to have? They had another year to go. As far as she knew, she did not have any outstanding Assistant Head Girl duties today.

It had been her greatest delight, when that little golden badge, had landed in her hand last August. Being made Assistant Head Girl, was something she had wanted for her seventh year. Next year, she hoped, for the main gig: Head Girl. Luckily for her, she got along quiet well with the Head Girl and Boy plus the Assistant Head Boy.

"Did you say all of us?" Aurora questioned, as they walked down the stairs of their Thunderbird dormitory.

"Yes. Do you have any idea what this could be about?" Amber questioned.

"No. Mam told us about the war in England. She said she had family there, the ones who stayed to fight, so maybe about them?"

If, she, Aurora, was being honest, she did think that maybe it was about them. Her mum had always been honest with her; said they had been born in England, but in the September of the following year, they had moved to America. She was glad her mother had made that decision. It meant she could live her life without the fear of violence. For her, Amber and their brother, Harvey, they had grown up being able to play out, to go out with their friends during school holidays. It was what you would call a normal childhood.

But something, call it gut instinct, was telling her it had to do with the Magical Gazette newspaper that morning. The whole school had seen it at breakfast, when the owls had arrived, including her snowy owl, Angel. Harry Potter Kills Voldemort, the headline had read. Once again, the face of a teenage boy, who in England at least, was famous, was staring back at her.

When she looked more closely, she was sure the picture had been taken at Hogwarts. A legendary school she had heard about; she had always dreamt of attending there. But why the war was happening in England, she knew her mother would never allow it.

Amber pushed opened the ground floor door of her Thunderbird dormitory building, as the two girls stepped outside as the warm Massachusetts air. The dormitories of the ancient American school were set in a square with a pretty garden in the middle. She loved sitting out here during spring and summer, or chilling on the grass, under the shade of the oak trees, with her friends. A large fountain sat in the centre of the square, with four benches going around the fountain walls.

The entrance to the dormitory quad, as it was known, was through an archway. On either side of the arch was statues of the four houses: Thunderbird, Horned Serpent, Wampus and Pukwudgie. All the bedrooms either looked into the quad yard or out to the grounds, some with the Quidditch stadium in the distance.

The two girls headed to the main building. It held the offices of teaching and admin staff, the kitchens and great hall, where their meals were served. Ilvermorny was such a beautiful school, and she had loved her time attending it. Stepping inside the admin building, as they called it, the two sisters were met by their black hair, brown eyed brother, Harvey. He looked just as confused as she did, as Aurora heard her head of house, Professor Johnson, called them to follow her.

They climbed up the staircase before the professor tapped a picture three times quickly, before the painting moved upwards. Behind it was a small tunnel, enough for three people to stand in waiting, before the brown door of principal's office. Johnson signalled for them to walk through before she saw the gold plaque: PROFESSOR J K JOHNSON: PRINCIPAL. The door swung open, sensing their presence, as they stepped inside to see their mother stood there.

"Mam?" Aurora asked, as Professor Anderson, signalled for them to sit, before quietly making his exit "What are you doing here?"

"I think you three need to sit. What I am about to tell will change everything," Lily told them.

"Mam?" asked Aurora again, as Lily sighed.

"I don't know how to say this, but here it goes. On the 31st July 1980 I gave birth to quads. Their names were Harry, Harvey, Aurora and Amber Potter. But just one day shy of fifteen months, Professor Albus Dumbledore came to see me and your father. He told us that the charm, the Fidelius Charm had been broken, and we had less than fifteen minutes to leave England. Well me and three of those quads."

As she listened to her mother, Aurora had a sickly feeling who her mother was talking about. She had suspected for some time now that her mother was hiding something. She had become more and more jumpy, especially when it came to news of Harry Potter. When she had gone home for Christmas break, she had gone snooping to see if she was somewhat related to Harry Potter. Watching her mother's body language closely, Aurora listened closely as her mother dropped the bombshell.

"What?" screeched Amber. "I'm Harry Potter's sister. Why, why would you hide this?"

It seemed her sister had asked her question for her; "Why did you hide who we really were? Are you only telling us now because what happened this morning?" asked Aurora, finally finding her voice.

Lily nodded; "Yes because as soon as news came that Harry had killed Voldemort, your father, my former husband, told Harry everything. James rang me once he could get a phone signal and told me we could return to England."

"What? What does Evan say about this? What about our siblings?"

"Evan is currently making arrangements for all of us to go back to England. He has gone on ahead to source us a home while I sort out here," informed Lily. "Your younger siblings have gone with them, but you three will be coming back to England with me. We are not being separated. This is a time we need to stay together, Aurora, not apart."

Her head was absolutely battered. She needed time to process this. Her world had just been turned upside down, and her mother expected her to do as she was told. No. For the first time in her life, Aurora was going to stand up for herself. She, like Amber and Harvey, had always been submissive to what her mum and stepdad wanted. Not anymore, she thought, but I do want to meet my father and Harry.

"So, wait a minute," Aurora said. It seemed she was going have to talk for all three of them. "You walk in here, tell us Harry Potter is our brother and now you expect us to go to England, today? Haven't you forgotten we are in school? We don't actually finish school until, like, July? Its May." Aurora said.

"I have spoken to Professor Anderson and soon to be announced Headmistress of Hogwarts. Well your father has spoken to Professor McGonagall. We have agreed you will redo your seventh year at Hogwarts with Harry if he goes back. You all will."

Aurora felt like her head was spinning. She was being bulldozed with information. Her life was being turned upside down. Looking at her mother, she knew deep down inside that she wasn't lying, she was telling the truth. Going back to England, she knew, they all knew, that she, Lily, as well as Auntie Autumn and Uncle Sirius, who had come with their mum, longed to return to England.

"And what if we don't want to? Mam, I'm captain of the Quidditch team, I'm assistant head girl with a clear shot of being head girl next year. What if I want to stay in America?" questioned Aurora.

"It's out of the question. You're coming home with me…."

"You've forgotten something, mother, we're legally adults now. Stop trying to control or dictate to us. We will come back to England through our own free will. My boyfriend and friends are here. What if I don't want to leave them? Have you asked Natalia, the twins and Freddie if they want to move, too?"

Aurora watched her mother's body language closely. She wasn't a child, to be told what to do, but at the same time she had been brought up to respect her elders. If her mother wanted her to come, then she'd have to agree to some terms. She had to say bye to her best friends Georgia and Samara. Two girls she had been inseparable with. They were not just her best friends, but they were also her roommates with Amber.

"They are wanting to go to England. Aurora, stop making this harder than it is. This is a decision we are making as a family. Harry and your father, they've waited long enough to see you again."

"What Harry knew about us, like we knew about him?" questioned Aurora.

"Yes, Aura, he does," Lily softly, sighed, using her eldest daughter's nickname. He has always known about you. Do you think we would hide you, Amber, and Harvey's existence from him? He could sense there was something missing all around him. The first time Voldemort tried to kill Harry, somehow my love, my continuing love stopped him from being successful. Harry knew, for all of your safety, that he could not reach out to us. It was too dangerous. However, I do respect that you might want to say goodbye…"

"Might? There's no might about it, mother, but if I can say goodbye to my friends, to Cody, then I will come."

Watching her mother closely, waiting for a sign in her body language that she would accept it. There was just no way she could leave without saying goodbye to them, especially Cody. They had gotten together during the summer of 1996, when her mam and stepdad had thrown her, Amber and Harvey the most amazing sweet sixteen.

With her mam being muggle born, she had told, more like ordered them, that this party was going ahead. She was now thankful it had, because it had given Cody the encouragement, he needed, to tell her that he loved her. Just thinking about her strapping, six-foot-tall, beater boyfriend, Aurora began to feel hot under the collar. How was she meant to be apart from him? She would have to figure it out. There was no other option, as she had to, no needed, to go and meet her brother and father.

"Okay, I will collect you tomorrow morning. Be in the entrance hall for eight am."

Lily hugged each of her children. She stopped when she got to Aurora. "I will make sure you, Amber and Harvey get to see your friends and, for you, Cody. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, mum."

The elder witch just sighed before she walked out of the door. Hearing the door closing, Aurora turned to look at her siblings. She wondered why they had been so quiet; it was so unlike them.

"So, what happened to you, two? Suddenly lost your voices?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

"No," said Amber softly. "Just…I never dared dream, or even hoped this day would come. You know, the day we go to go to England, to be reunited with our father and brother. Don't you want that, too?"

Aurora nodded. She'd be lying to herself, and to her siblings, if she said any different. Of course, she wanted to finally meet their father, well for him to know them now, as young adults. But she had kept her hopes and dreams of that hidden. If Harry had not, she didn't even want to think of it. "Of course, I do! I want to know our father, and to know Harry, but it is not going to be easy. When mam left…well we all know the story. Evan has been our daddy, really."

"James is still our biological father, Aurora, and it's not his fault."

Her siblings nodded; "So tomorrow we go to England, then?"

"We are. I think we should tell Taylor and Lola, before they find out before someone else. I do not know if Auntie Autumn will be coming, but Taylor needs to hear it from us," mused Aurora. "Cody, Georgia and Samara, too."

Harvey and Amber both nodded; "I they think will be coming to England with us. Auntie Autumn will be wanting to be reunited with her husband. Sirius only went back because he had to. He could not especially after Dumbledore died."

Just saying those words, it sent a chill down Aurora's spine. She had been so scared for Sirius when he had left for England. She hoped and prayed he would be okay, but they had hardly any contact since that day. It had been a long ten months for Autumn, Taylor, Lola and their younger brother, Aaron. Aurora was glad, it seemed, that it was now over. Families could reunite.

The door of the office reopened as Professor Anderson walked in. He was a tall man of about six-foot-tall, and he was quiet good looking. It had been ten years ago, though, he was made the new principal. He was man that Aurora admired, looked up to in many ways. He was still pretty young, too.

"Principal Anderson, with my mother wanting me and my siblings to go back to England, was does it mean about our school year? I don't want to repeat my seventh year," Aurora told him.

"Sit down, Miss Patterson…"

"I guess we should go by Potter now. We are legally Potter," she muttered.

She watched as the principal nodded. "Miss Potter. I have discussed this with your mother, and we both agree, that you should complete this year's work. I have instructed your professor's to gather the remaining work, including assignments. You can work on completing them until the end of July, then we will mark and grade you for the end of the seventh year. I need to speak to my counterpart in England, and only then can I tell you what will happen regarding your eighth-year schooling. Hogwarts only has seven years. You know that you cannot graduate unless you complete your eighth year?"

Aurora nodded. "Does that mean you think we should do our eighth year as seventh years in England?"

"I will get back to you on that. I will see you at seven thirty in my office tomorrow morning. I am hoping I'll be able to answer those questions by then. the morning, to answer those questions. I will say though, I will be sorry to see you all leave."

She nodded. "I will miss the school, too, but it's time."

"Yes, it is," replied the principal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review, thank you. I welcome the good and the bad.
> 
> Laura


	3. Chapter Two - Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Lily chapter.

CHAPTER TWO

Memories

Lily Huntingdon let out a sigh. Placing her rain cover onto one of the coat hooks, she called for her head house elf, Seraphina. The little elf, dressed in a little yellow dress, appeared instantly in front of her mistress.

"Mistress called?" she asked, quietly.

"Yes, I did. Is everything sorted to go back to England?" Lily questioned her.

"Yes, mistress. Everything but your office. Master called Seraphina to send elves to the new house. It's a mansion, mistress"

Lily nodded, glad that Evan had found them a new home. "Will dinner be ready at six pm?"

"Yes, mistress. Where you would like it served?"

"I'll have it in the office, I still need to pack the office."

Seraphina nodded. "Would you like a drink to be brought to you?"

"Please. That's all."

Seraphina disappeared, as Lily looked around her entrance hall. For the last twelve years, this beautiful country mansion, had been a place she had called home. It was beautiful, it had all the privacy she could want. Tomorrow morning it would no longer be her principal home; she would be back in England. England, gosh she had never ever thought she would go back. While she had never doubted that, since Remus had told her of Dumbledore suspicions, that her son would have to kill the evilest wizard since Gellert Grindelwald, that Harry would succeed.

It had sent shivers down her spine then, and it still did now. But that chapter was over. A new chapter was beginning to write itself. Catching her reflection off the hallway's stunning gold mirror, the lights of the chandelier catching against the late evening sun, it sent a prism of light throughout the room, Lily saw just how tired she looked. At seeing the rainbow, she couldn't help but smile. There's always a rainbow at the end of the tunnel¸ Lily thought, to herself.

It held both good and bad memories, this house. It had been the place she had brought her three youngest to live; it was here they had learnt to ride broomsticks, ride bikes, and have a normal childhood. The good memories far out ranked the bad, she mused. Shaking her head, she refused to think about James, about how their marriage had crumbled. It would send her down a path she did not want to think about. She was happy and in love with Evan, a man who she loved more than anything. They now had three children together.

Thinking of Harry, her precious first born son, she was undeniably proud of him. There was this longing to hold him in her arms once more. Remus Lupin, when he had visited over the years, he had been a savior. He had bought her news of her eldest, like she had secretly sent news to James. Three times a year, but not around the time of his 'furry little problem,' as it had been called, he would bring her, Sirius and Autumn news. He had even been at her wedding to Evan.

Even with Remus' news, the last sixteen or so years, had not been easy. Lily headed into the direction of her office, a room her elves knew not to touch. After fifteen years of studying, at the age of thirty-five, she had been given the covered job of Head of Maternity services at Johannes Magical Hospital in Los Angeles. It was such a huge hospital, prestigious even, in the wizarding world. The healers and nurses there, they were treated with the same respect as St. Mungo's.

It was funny that, just few days ago, to her complete surprise, especially with England being in the state it was, St. Mungo's had offered her a job as their new Head of Maternity and Paediatrics. It was a position she, now, couldn't say no to. Looking after pregnant woman, watching children been born, and caring for them when they were ill, it was her passion.

Pushing open the door of the office, which sat on the second floor of the five-storey tall mansion, all she saw was boxes waiting to be packed. It was a job she wasn't looking forward to, and one she had to do without magic. But she knew she was lucky that Seraphina and her team were packing the rest of the house. There was no way she wasn't personally overseeing this

Looking around the spacious room, she remembered the afternoon, shortly after Evan had proposed, that he brought her here. Huntingdon Hall had been in Evan's family for hundreds of years. The Huntingdon's were a pure-blood, old and noble family, and rich beyond she could have ever imagined. Her husband's family history dated back to the Elizabethan age. The house itself, though, had been built during the time of George Washington. It was grand, imposing and spoke about the amount of wealth.

She had instantly fallen in love with the property; its' stunning architecture, the immaculate landscape gardens, and the beautiful chapel, that later, they had exchanged vows. Their wedding had been a smallish affair, with only a handful of people, before a larger, more lavish, reception.

Evan had told her just an hour after their engagement, as they had entered this room, that he wanted her to choose a room to make into an office. So, she had decided this room, for how large it was, and for the beautiful views of the gardens. The room, which she had painted with light cream walls with a red feature wall, had been decorated to her standards. As you walked into the room, there was a L-shaped desk which had a muggle laptop; she worked in the muggle sector, too. In front and behind were white, leather chairs, and off to the side two three-seater, white leather couches, too.

The floors were covered in the softest, cream carpets with the walls decorated with pictures of her family. She was a proud mum of eight children: four by her ex-husband, James, and four by Evan. Lily had never envisioned herself having so many children, but she was glad they had.

The pictures, on the walls, showed various of stages through their lives; from babyhood to how old they were now. Her third eldest daughter, Natalia Alexandra, had been born in 1987, in October. She had been born at thirty-five weeks, but thankfully, healthy. Then came the twins, Arianna Ashley, and Elijah Evan, they had also been born at thirty-five weeks. Finally, there was Frederick 'Freddie' Jasper, who had been born at thirty-seven weeks.

As she began to pack the first box, Seraphina appeared and handed her a drink, just as she heard someone calling her name. Smiling, she called out to the person she was in the office, moments before Autumn Black appeared. She was one of the few people who could actually access the mansion. The wards, including the unplottable charm, meant only if you were invited or given the address, could you see the property.

"Hey, how did the school visit go?" Autumn asked. She had been with the Huntingdon's when the news had come through of Harry's victory.

"Not good. Aurora isn't happy, so I've agreed to give them tonight to say goodbye. Tomorrow morning we go to England. Why didn't you want to come?"

"Because I think that your three would tell my two. How's the packing going?" she asked her friend, as she continue to pack her books.

"Nearly done. The magical movers have said they would be completed in the next hour. I've left the house elf to watch them." House elf meaning Kreacher, who been with the Black for as long as she could remember. He and Sirius hated each other. "I'm just glad I don't have to find a new home. Grimmauld Place will take a lot work to make it safe for the kids."

"You told Aaron, though?" Lily asked.

Autumn nodded, her brown eyes sparkling; "He's excited that he's getting to go to Hogwarts now. He's going to be the death of me, if these two aren't."

In saying, these two, she actually meant her unborn twins. At five months pregnant or nineteen weeks, Autumn was going have to travel via muggles mean to England. The twins, a girl and a boy, had been a oops moments when Sirius had been home for Christmas, but the Blacks had been delighted.

Lily nodded. She could not imagine the pain, or how much the Black children missed their father, before and after he went back to England. But, at least, he had kept his word about coming home for Christmas. If Lily was being truthful, she had been lucky that her eldest three had been babies, when their father disappeared out of their lives. Not that she wanted the events to work out how they did. She had not wanted three of her babies to grow up without their father, nor Harry to grow up without her. What would happen once they were back in England?

No, do not go there, a little voice whispered. For now, at least, Harry would return home with his father to Godric's Hallow, but for now, for security reasons, she knew Harry was staying at Hogwarts. A place that had held so many happy memories; she had seen the front page of the newspaper this morning. Just how severely damaged was the castle? She had already decided to ask St. Mungo's to postpone her start date until September. She needed time to bond with Harry, and hopefully help with Hogwarts re-build, if needed.

"Harvey and the girls are wanting to go back to England, but not without saying bye to their friends. It is going to be hard for Aurora to leave Cody as well. They've been together for so long," Lily told her friend. "But I think they may tell Taylor and Lola."

"Yeah, I thought that, too, but maybe they won't tell Lola. I want to do that myself but after I spoke to Sirius, he told me he just wants me to focus on the house. Well at least today. Look why don't I stay here tonight? Maybe we can grab a film and have a girly night?"

"That sounds prefect."

"Then let me help you with that."

"Your pregnant."

"Am I witch or not? I know you'll let me use magic for some packing."

Frowning, Lily knew there was no point arguing: "Fine wand work only. No heavy lifting!"

"Yes, mum," laughed Autumn.

Autumn was more like a sister than a friend to Lily, which was a shame because of her real-life sister, well, it was part of her life she buried a long time ago. She had wished things had not ended the way they had, but her husband was vile. It would be hilarious if one of her off-spring turned out to be magical, thought Lily as Autumn grab a box. Lily called for Seraphina to bring a bottle of the finest non-alcoholic wine that hadn't been packed away.

Over the next hour or so, the two-woman worked side by side packing up the office, before Seraphina appeared to tell them dinner would be served. With the office nearly completed, the girls left it and went down the grand staircase, to the dining room. This was a large room, which had double French, white doors, off the kitchen. It was a long room with a wall of French doors at the bottom.

A long, honey coloured, table sat proudly in the middle of the room. Lily had done some refurbishment work when she had became mistress of the house. The dining room walls were repainted to a light cream colour, with a soft buttercup yellow feature wall. The walls were covered in priceless pieces of art from all different eras of life.

The two girls took the seats at the top of the table, next to the windows, which Lily opened with a flick of her wand. Moments later their starters appeared in front of them; melon, three ways, with parma ham. Lily felt her stomach grumble, she had not noticed how hungry he was until her house elves delicious food appeared in front of her.

The two girls dined, laughed, and shared stories of the last sixteen years. But both of them had felt the difference, they were finally free. They could go back to their homeland, which Lily was doing because she needed to have a relationship with her son. Sirius and Autumn because their friends were returning home, but also to give their children a chance of a Hogwarts education.

A main of roast rack of lamb with seasonal vegetables followed, and then the most mouth-watering chocolate fondue with vanilla bean ice cream. With dinner finished, the girls went through to the living room.

"So, tell me, how did your eldest children take the news?"

Lily sighed, placing her wine glass down onto the glass table; "Not well. Aurora took it worse than all of them. I wish I could tell them it could wait until the end of the academic year, but we need to go now. The younger kids have already gone, I'm missing them like crazy, and I just want to be reunited with Harry."

"And James, how do you feel about seeing him again?"

"In honest, I don't know. It has been so long; so much water has gone under the bridge, Autumn. I love Evan, I love the life he has given me. He is well respected in both the muggle and wizarding worlds. He had respected all my requests, to keep me and the kids out of the limelight, for our safety. But now? How can I ask him to keep us hidden for longer? I am Harry Potter's mother; he deserves for me to come back into his life. I know it will be tough, it will be an emotional rollercoaster. I just hope he lets me in, someway."

"I know but you'll always be his mother. You're an amazing one at that."

Hearing those words, from her best friend, did bring some comfort to Lily. She was feeling so many emotions over going back to England. Either way she knew she was making the right ones, not just for herself, but for her family.

It was just after eleven pm, when the two friends finally decided to head up to bed. Lily watched as Autumn went into the room she usually stayed in when she was here. She waited until the door was closed, before stepping into her own master bedroom. It was bare in here, all of her personal items had been packed, furniture was prepared for the magical movers tomorrow at eleven.

Looking around the room, she had so many memories attached. Everywhere did, something whispered to her. Memories, she would cherish, memories she hoped to pass onto future generations. Collecting her PJ's, she quickly changed, did a bathroom visit before she climbed under the cool sheets, just as her mobile rang. Reclaiming the item, she had placed onto her bedside table; she smiled as Evan's face flashed up on the caller ID.

"Hey, handsome," she cooed. "How's England?"

"Lonely without you. How are you, baby?" the sexy, handsome voice of her billionaire, tycoon husband said.

"I'm good but missing you. I went and told the eldest three about our plans."

"How did that go?" Evan asked, as he stood in his London hotel room.

"It was a mess, Evan. Aurora wasn't happy at all, the other two hardly said a word. I felt like the wicked witch of the west. We are doing the right thing, aren't we? Going now and not waiting?"

"Yes, we are. I have been to Hogwarts today. It is a mess. They desperately need help. The ministry is a mess. They are announcing new appointments every day. Kingsley Shacklebolt looks to be the new Minister of Magic."

"And Harry?"

"I saw him, briefly, and introduced myself to James. I have told him you will be here tomorrow. That's still the case, right?"

Lily nodded; "Yes, it is. Seraphina told me you've found the house."

"Yes, I have, and no, you're not finding out anything else about it. It will be a surprise, but I say Natalie, the twins and Freddie loved it. We get the keys in a weeks' time, so until then I've offered our services. She said Anderson had been in touch. The girls and Harvey don't know but they will have to do their seventh year here, again."

"Is Harry retaking the year?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask. He primarily with a girl, a red-haired girl. Her surname is Weasley."

Lily smiled; "That be Ginny Weasley, Molly and Arthur's youngest. Remus told us about her. I'm looking forward to meeting her."

"And I'm looking forward to having you back in my arms."


	4. Chapter Three -Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hero's chapter. Hogwarts and the aftermath of 2 May 1998.

CHAPTER THREE

Hogwarts

Replacing the Elder Wand back with its rightful master, Harry James Potter, felt a strange feeling of relief. It was over. The war he had been fighting his whole life was over. With a quick flick of his hand, which he had restored with the help of the elder wand, he restored Professor Albus Dumbledore tomb back to its rightful state. Seeing it closed, he felt like finally, he could close that chapter, and look to the future he may now have.

Turning on his heel, he saw his two best friends: Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, watching him. Both of them knowing how important this was to him. But Harry was no fool, he knew without these two, he had strong reservations that he would not have succeed in his mission. A mission, that at times, seemed to be more than impossible. But here they were, victorious, with the wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort, gone. His body blowing up into a thousand pieces.

"Are you sure you did the right thing. I mean it's the Elder Wand?" Ron asked, as he watched his friend reseal Albus Dumbledore's tomb.

"Yes, I did, Ron, because I don't need it. I will always be the Master Of Death, as the legend says, but that doesn't mean I need to carry it. It belongs with him, with Dumbledore. I like my old wand, and I want to keep using it!

Ron nodded, but it was clear to Harry that Ron did not agree with his friend's actions. Harry really didn't care. All he wanted now was to go back into the castle, find Ginny and then sneak somewhere to sleep. Looking up at the imposing brown gates of Hogwarts, he saw the outline of two of the three men who had been by his side, always.

The trio, the golden trio as they had been nicknamed, walked across the bridge that now connected Dumbledore's tomb, and the rest of the castle grounds. It was then that Harry saw her, she had just squeezed through the gap between his father and godfather. Looking at the picture, there was something wrong in that. There should be another man stood there, a man who had been his best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, he ever had; Remus Lupin.

His heart broke a bit more when he thought about Edward 'Teddy' Lupin. The little baby who had no idea his parents were gone, or the fact that his grandmother was now his own living relative. Orphaned when he shouldn't really have been.

"Ron, did Ginny tell you the promise I made to her when we broke up?" Harry asked his best friend.

"What promise? I thought you broke up with her because of the danger she was in?" replied the youngest Weasley boy.

Harry stopped. Hermione instantly got the hint that the two boys needed to talk: alone. They watched until she was further enough away before Harry casted the silencing spell. He did not want this conversation to be overheard, but he was a man of his word. He wanted to be known as an honest and loyal wizard, who always kept his promises.

"What is the promise, Harry?" questioned Ron.

"I told Ginny that if I win, I will marry her. I love her, Ron, I never stopped loving her. I plan to ask her, soon."

Ron went red, the way he always did when it came to his baby sister, or topics he wasn't comfortable with came up. He did not want to talk about this, Harry knew that, but he had to too. He guessed he would feel the same about Aurora and Amelia, he knew he already did.

"I'm not comfortable about this, Harry. She's my sister, for crying aloud."

"I know. I feel the same about Aurora and Amelia, even little Serena. Ron, I promise to love and cherish your sister. The thought of her…well…she is the only one who has kept me going through this. I need her as much as she needs me."

Ron was getting more uncomfortable, but Harry hoped, one day, he would accept the fact that his baby sister wanted to marry his best friend. Ron let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair as he walked back to the lake end. Harry stood just watching him, wondering what was going through his mind. They both knew that Ginny had a legendary temper, one that was not to be ignited. If Ron thought, he was about to go back on his word; then his friend didn't really know him.

But throughout the years Ron had been jealous of Harry. He even left them because of the damn Horcrux necklace. Despite everything, Harry did trust him with his life, he just wished he weren't such an idiot at times. But it mattered to Harry, he wished it had not, that he had his best friend's blessing. Life would be extremely hard if he did not get his blessing. Ron suddenly spun around on his heel and walked back to his friend.

"Okay. Okay you can marry her, but you have to gets dad's permission. The wedding doesn't happen until she has graduated Hogwarts."

Harry thought about it, and he knew it was the right thing to do. He had already decided he would be coming back for his seventh year. He wanted one year of schooling, at least, peacefully, and without the worry of Tom Riddle on his back. Calling him Voldemort now, it gave him the power and the title had craved, when in Harry's mind, he was just a pathetic, attention seeking man. A man who, if, maybe, he had grown up with his parents, there would have been a chance he would not have turned evil.

"I can accept those terms, Ron. I am coming back in September to do my final year. Let us head back up to the castle. There is a lot of work to be done."

His redhaired best friend nodded, as together the two men headed back to the castle, but not before Harry cancelled the spell. Upon reaching the steps of the castle, Harry smiled seeing his father, James, as well as Sirius and Ginny.

"Is it done?" James asked his son, as Harry nodded.

"Yes, dad, it is. The wand is back in its rightful place. I want to go to bed and to get some sleep," he told the people closest to him. "But I need to speak to Ginny first."

His father and godfather nodded. No one could blame him for wanting to catch up on sleep. Only once he felt semi-human again, then he would work with McGonagall to restore the castle. There was so much to do; he knew he would have a lot to take care of, but right now he just wanted sleep. Sleep and to talk to Ginny, he thought. Remus, Sirius, Ron, Hermione and James all headed back into the castle, leaving the two lovebirds alone.

"Let's go for a walk, shall we?" Harry asked the pretty, red haired witch.

Ginny nodded, as he held his hand out for her to take. She gladly accepted it, as Harry had to admit it did feel good. When broke up with her, it had hurt so much, but he knew he had made the right decision. He could still see the tears whelming up in her eyes, the way she told him to get lost before she had gone running up to her bedroom. That day at the Burrow would always haunt him. He had many nightmares during his, Ron and Hermione's hunt but did he regret breaking up with her?

No. It had kept her safe. He could not live with himself if anything had happened to Ginny or any of the Weasley family. More importantly if anything happened to his dad. From the moment he started at Hogwarts, the Weasley's had become a second family to him and he had spent many summers there. James had been there too, and then he had met and married Ember Jenkins. They had met in 1990 when Ember joined Puddlemere United as their new chaser.

They walked in silence, just holding each other's hand, until they reached the Quidditch pitch, or what was left of it. Most of the stands had gone, there were holes everywhere and the changing room, Madam Hooch's office, it was gone too. Together they walked through, inspecting the damage.

"I'm going to stay to rebuild the school and the grounds," Harry said, finally finding his voice.

"I thought you might say that. I am going to stay, too. I guess the next eight weeks of the school year will be cancelled," mused Ginny, as they sat down near the pillars of the goal hoops.

"Yes, it will be. The wizarding world is a chaos, Ginny, we both know that. Order needs to be restored, and I think people will want me to be at the centre of the rebuild. But in September I am coming back to Hogwarts to finish my education."

"I think Hermione will have something to say about it if you don't," Ginny said quietly.

"Yes, I guess she will do," replied Harry.

He could imagine Hermione, and maybe his mum, too, wanting him to finish his education. Over the years, James had spent countless hours, when they had been alone, telling him about Lily. He could not help but wonder what she looked like. He had seen photos of him when he was a baby, but none since she went to America. There had been times he had thought about his siblings to, about Aurora, Amelia and Harvey. What would Hogwarts and the war have been liked if they had been here?

There was so many questions, but tomorrow he knew they would be answered. No one but Sirius, James and Remus as well as Tonks knew that Lily was alive in England. But tomorrow they would be here and he needed to tell Ginny. Him and James had agreed to tell the whole Weasley family tonight, after dinner, but he had to tell Ginny now. Harry knew it was only right and to talk about his promise.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked, her brown eyes sparkling.

"I…my mother is still alive, Ginny."

Like a flash of lightening, the atmosphere changed between them. Harry had always guessed, once he told her, that she would be in some kind of shock. Looking at the young witch who, without a shadow of doubt would become his wife, he looked for any kind of emotions, reaction - anything basically.

"Say that again!"

"My mother is still alive, Ginny. She left the evening before Voldemort tried to kill me taking my quad sisters and brother with her. I have biological siblings, Aurora, Amber and Harvey. Dumbledore sent them along with Sirius and his wife, Autumn to America."

Harry sat there just watching Ginny, willing her to say something, anything. He had wanted to tell her, but the spells would not have allowed him, too. He could only speak to his dad and Remus at first, then when Ember came into the picture, her too. Harry could remember that James had told Dumbledore that had not felt comfortable lying about this. They were legally divorced, something James did to make sure there were no traces of her anymore.

Because of the way magical wedding ceremonies are held, binding each other, Lily would not be untraceable as a Potter until they were divorced. Even though she had been working under the name Patterson, legally she was still a Potter. His dad did not speak a lot about that time, and Harry guess, to some degree, that James still loved her.

"Why haven't you told me this? All this time I had thought Lily was dead."

"Dumbledore casted some charms that stopped me and dad talking to anyone but a handful of people about her. About her, my sisters and Harvey. You have no idea how many times I have wanted to. Ron and Hermione do not know either, but she and my siblings will be here tomorrow or maybe the next day. Dad is contacting her to come home."

Ginny moved herself closer to Harry, reaching out to take his hands in hers before she moved herself in front of him; "How do you feel about that?"

"Nervous, excited. I don't know. Ember and your mum have been more of a mum to me, but I do want to know her and my siblings. I deserve to give her that chance, to be able to try and build a relationship. That won't be easy with everything I have going on or will going on."

His mind suddenly drifted to the conversation he had with James, just after he had killed Riddle. It was a conversation his father didn't think could wait, as he told him, that by wizarding law, if he killed a man via a duel, then his estate would become his. It would only become his if that person had no family and no official selected heirs. Tom Riddle had neither.

Harry had shivered at that thought. A part of him wanted nothing to do with that money, but another part of him wanted it because of what the jerk had done to him and his family. James had told him that he wanted to get this affair settled soon. But first he needed to speak to Ginny and discuss what they had talked about when he had broken up with her.

He still felt terrible about that, but he stood by all the reason he did do it. If he could have sent the Weasley's, his dad, Ember, and the girls to America, too, he would have. They had felt deaths, deaths that did not need to happen but now they had the huge task of rebuilding wizarding Britain. A task Harry knew wouldn't be easy, at all.

"But I want to build a relationship with her. She is my mum and they are my siblings. I want to get know them properly, even the ones Lily has had with Evan. She had four with him. I have siblings and I want to get to know them, to be part of their lives. I haven't been able to tell you because of charms that were in place. But if I defeated Tom then the charms would be released."

It had been during those long, lonely nights in the tents, when Hermione was either reading or he was not looking at the map, he would think about his family in America. It hurt that he had to grow up without them; he knew without a shadow of doubt that his parents would still be together if they hadn't been sent into hiding.

"I'm glad you can finally tell me about them. How are you feeling about that meeting?"

Could he get any luckier? thought Harry because this was the kind of reaction he had been hoping for. Not being ale to talk about them had been hard. But he needed to focus on the future, one where he didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders. He knew, with Ginny at his side, he could do anything.

"Nervous, excited. I guess every emotion possible, but I need to do this. I want you there with me because your going to be part of their lives, too…"

Ginny looked at him, her brown eyes starting to sparkle, because she knew what he was talking about. Although he intended to keep that promise, and he would marry her, eventually, but they both had school to complete first. He had been brought up to be told that getting an education was important, that it needed to be completed.

"I'm not asking you to marry me right now, I am saying that I will ask you to marry me at some point. Ginny, I love you and I want to be with you. But we need to finish our education, I am sure there is things I need to do but come September we will both be back here at Hogwarts."

Ginny nodded. "I understand but just to hear that you will honour that promise means enough. I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too," he told her. Pulling her closer to him, they shared a sweet, tender kiss. It felt so good, Harry mused, to have Ginny back at his side. He never wanted to go through that again,

"Come on, handsome, let's get some sleep. I don't think anyone can blame you for that," Ginny told him as he nodded. Sleep sounded good.

Hand in hand the couple walked back up to the castle. Stepping back inside the large, imposing doors, it still shocked both of them of how much devastation there was. Harry saw Professor McGonagall off to one side, stood talking to his father and Remus. Frowning he walked over to them, he wondered what they could be talking about.

"Harry, Ginny," the Scottish professor said. "I thought you'd be asleep, Harry."

"I am going to head up to Gryffindor tower and try to get some sleep," he told the professor. "I want to be here to help with the rebuild."

Minerva smiled; she had guessed he would want to be part of it. "Okay I am still trying to figure out a schedule. But you will not be sleeping in the Gryffindor common room. You, Hermione, Ginny and Ron, I've decided that you four will go and sleep in the heads accommodation. I will take you there in a moment. That way you won't be disturbed."

Harry nodded. He wasn't going to turn down the chance of not being disturbed. A few minutes later the couple followed the new Headmistress up the grand staircase, and to the fifth floor. It was there, behind a picture of a fairy, they found the heads quarters. Once the password had been given, Minerva made sure they were inside as the door closed.

"Harry!" the voice of Hermione cried. "Ginny. Professor McGonagall said she'd show you up to here."

"Yeah. I just want to sleep," he told his bushy haired friend.

"I stayed down here to tell you to take the room on the right through the doorway. Me and Ron have the left. I've asked for someone to wake up intime for dinner."

"Thanks, Hermione, but can we just go to bed. I'm exhausted."

His friend nodded before Harry led Ginny through a door, down a small tunnel and through the door of their temporary bedroom. Within seconds of his head hitting the pillow he was fast asleep.

Please review. I can't stress how important it is that I know what people are thinking cause without it I don't know if this story is good or bad.


	5. Chapter Four - I'll Stand By You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you stand by me?

CHAPTER FOUR

I'll Stand By You

The sun was shining brightly, with not a cloud in the sky, as three teenagers walked out of the administration building, of their ancient school. Aurora turned on her heel and looked at her little brother.

"Can I borrow your map, please?" she asked Harvey, knowing he would have the map of their school. A map, they had been taught by their godfather, Sirius, how to make, after they learnt about the one done of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Where's your copy?" Harvey asked, taking his maroon backpack off his back.

"Up in my dorm room. I need to tell Cody about this, now rather than later. I needed to find and tell him before we tell Taylor, Lola, Georgia and Samara. Please, Harvey," begged Aurora.

It would have taken her about ten minutes to walk to the dorm; time she would rather be spending walking to wherever her boyfriend was. Right now, she just wanted to see him and tell him the news. She hoped and prayed he wouldn't break up her because she was moving across the Pond, as the Non-Maj, called it. Quickly she scanned the map and found the dot she was looking for. Cody, it seemed, was at the Quidditch pitch. Rolling her eyes, she muttered mischief managed, before handing the map back to her brother with a thanks.

Turning on her heel, she headed through the grounds to where the Quidditch stadium was. It was a large imposing building with four, smaller practice pitches dotted around it. Principal Anderson had added them shortly after he had become the principal. Aurira found Cody along with two of his best friends, Julian Appleton and Felix Harrison, on a practice pitch, just as the map had told her. The trio were sat on the grass, their Firebolt's dotted around them.

"Cody!" Aurora said, as he instantly looked up, smiled before he went over to greet his other half.

Kissing her boyfriend, Aurora knew that the conversation they needed to have was going to be hard. The relationship they had built, in Aurora's eyes, was special. She hated to be parted from him, but she knew she needed to go back to England. But feeling his arms, smelling his aftershave, it made her feel safe. It was somewhere comforting being in his arms.

"We need to talk. Are you done here?" she asked Cody, hoping he would say yes.

"Yeah we just talking about the Chicago game tomorrow. Is everything okay?" Cody asked, in that gorgeous southern accent of his. Tomorrow his favourite team, the Chicago Panthers, were playing the Arizona Cheetah's.

"No not really but I don't want to talk here. Can we go for a walk?"

Cody nodded as he said bye to his friends before the couple, hand in hand, headed towards on of the picnic tables that was dotted around the grounds. Aurora mused she was really going to miss this place. She could still remember her sorting like it was yesterday; in a rare and unusual move all four of the house tokens had indicated they had wanted her when she had stood in the circle for her sorting. Aurora had been a bit embarrassed but in the end she chose the Thunderbirds. She casted a silencing charm around them, as she didn't want anyone listening in on this.

"Is everything okay, Aurora? Why did you just cast a muffle charm?" her boyfriend asked, nervously. His brown eyes were filled with concern, the normal shining of them dulled.

"Because what I am about to tell you, it can't get out yet. Not until what needs to happen tomorrow, happens."

"You're not making any sense, Aurora, you're talking in riddles."

Aurora sighed; "My mam has just been here. Well she kind of dropped a bombshell on us…I am Harry Potter's sister. Amber and Harvey are his siblings, too."

Cody got a look on his face that Aurora didn't want to see. She knew this would be huge on anyone, hell it had been a huge bombshell on her. Why she would have loved to have known this from the beginning, and not been lied to all of her life? It hit her there and then that her whole life had been a lie so far. She knew it was to protect her because she knew if Voldemort knew about their existence; she shivered a thought.

Now she had the job of telling the people who she was closest too; Cody, Samara and Georgia the truth. Taylor and Lola were family friends but she knew their lives were about to change, too. She hated this so much, just as much as she hated the look on Cody's face. His brown eyes, which she could easily get lost in, had become full of questions and he was confused. Hell she was.

"Say something, Cody."

"You're Harry Potter's sister?" he said slowly.

"Yes. I'm just as stunned as you are."

"How?" came the next question.

It took all of her strength not to sigh right now, which she wanted to do so much. But she knew she was going to have to be patience. This would test their relationship, but they had known each other for forever. Lily had sent her, Amber and Harvey to a magical pre-school and it was how they had met. Her mum and Cody's mum always made sure they saw each other.

Cody was the one person, apart from her siblings, the Black children plus Georgia and Samara, she could trust to keep her secrets. And this was a secret she needed to be kept a secret. It was up to her mam and dad when they decided to reveal what had happened all those years ago.

"I guess the story she told me years ago is true. She and our father, James, sent my mam, me, Amber and Harvey to America to keep us safe. Our surnames were changed at the same time, too, I think. We all know what happened on the following day at Halloween. My mam didn't tell us anything more, just that we are going back to England tomorrow. Evan is already there I think."

"And you are going, too?"

Aurora bit her lip; "Yes because I want to get to know my dad and Harry. My mam would never agree to leave me here, even as an adult. If I am being honest, I want to be with my family. My mam did not ask for this. I need to be with my family right now, and if that means I have to go to England then so be it."

"But what about us?"

"My mam has said she will make sure that we will be okay. I guess you can come to England and I can come back here. I do not think she'll let, want, me travel for a long time. Cody, I want to be with you, and I don't want this to change. I love you."

Cody rose and re-grabbed his Firebolt. "I understand that your family needs you, but I don't want a long-distance relationship, Aurora. I want my girlfriend to be in the same country, hell the same state as me. What you have told me changes everything. You're Harry bloody Potter's sister."

As she began to process what he was saying, it hit her like a ton of bricks. He was breaking up with her. The boy who she had slept with, who had been part of her life for as long as she could remember was actually breaking up with her. In that spilt moment, she guessed that their relationship never really meant anything to him. Had he just been with her for sex, or maybe to keep in the good graces of the house Quidditch team captain?

"Does this relationship mean so little you to? Do I mean so little to you, Cody? Was I meant to be just a fling or good for sex?" she asked, the anger inside of her building.

"No, I want to one day marry you, Aurora, but I'm not doing a long-distance relationship. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? You used me!"

"No, I didn't," he said, shaking his head. "You're the one who has, all this time, actually been someone else. Aurora, I do love you, but do you think a long-distance relationship would actually work? I am guessing you are going to be attending Hogwarts in England because I doubt your mother will let you come back here. I graduate this year, too."

"You were going to end it anyway? Weren't you?" she snarled at him. "Not wanting a schoolgirl girlfriend. You used me to get sex, didn't you? So maybe us break up is for the best. Bet you hate the fact Johnson gave me the captaincy."

With that, and to stop him from seeing the tears rolling down her face, she turned on her heel and headed back to their dorm building. She couldn't believe he had broken up with her so easily, did she mean so little to him? He said she did mean a lot but did Aurora believe him? No she didn't. All she wanted to do was to get as far away from this school as possible, but was it fair to Amber and Harvey? No it wasn't and besides she needed to tell Samara and Georgia.

Stepping into the lobby of the eight-storey tall Thunderbird building, she brushed her tears away before she headed up the stairs. Eventually she found herself walking into the dorm room she knew that Amber would have gathered Taylor, Lola, Georgia and Samara into it. She was surprised that only Samara and Georgia were there.

"Aurora!" Amber said. "Have you been crying?"

"Cody broke up with me. Have you told them?" she said silently.

"What?" Amber asked, totally ignoring her sister's question.

"Yes, he broke up with me because…."

"Because of what?" asked Samara Carter-Delaney. Samara was a witch of five foot, five inches tall and was a part time model. With her long brown hair, sparkling baby blue eyes and stunning body, she was gorgeous but had a heart as pure as gold She was one of Aurora's best friends and they were pretty inseparable, always at each other houses.

"Our mam was here a short time ago. She told us that…well our brother is Harry Potter and we're going to England tomorrow."

"WHAT!" squealed Samara. Georgia and Samara both knew that they had moved from England to America when Aurora, Amber and Harvey were babies. They also knew that Evan had adopted them around the time that Lily had married Evan in 1986.

"Our brother is Harry Potter and my mam has decided that we're all moving back to England. We've agreed on the condition that we're allowed to spend tonight with you."

"And Cody broke up with you because of it?" Georgia Longstaff, her blond hair, blue eyed friend asked.

"Where's Taylor, Lola and Harvey?" she finally asked.

"We told them, but Georgia and Samara have only just come back to the dorms. They had a meeting with Professor Wilson. Harvey has gone to his dorm to pack and so has Taylor and Lola."

Aurora nodded. "Yes, to answer your question Georgia, this is the reason Cody broke up with me. I wish this weren't happening, but it is, and we're going to have to accept it."

Opening her trunk up, Aurora began casting the spells that began to pack up her things including her books, clothing, stationary and other things she had lying around. She left out her clothing for the following day as out the corner of her eye she saw Amber doing the same thing.

"But when will we see you again?" asked Samara, as she sat on her own bed.

"We don't know but going to England is important to my mam. I want to meet Harry and so does Harvey and Amber," Aurora told her friend. "Can I trust you to call a team meeting tomorrow. I am placing the captaincy in your hands. Cody isn't getting it."

Samara nodded at her friend, before she headed out of the room. Georgia followed her soon after sensing the sisters needed to talk. The moment the door was closed, Amber walked over to her sister and sat down on her bed.

"Leave me alone, Amber," Aurora said quietly.

"No there's more to this. Did Cody really dumped you because we're moving to England?"

"Yes, he actually did. He said he did not want a long-distance relationship and that it was the right thing to do. It seemed he didn't think we could last be thousands of miles apart. To be in different countries when he didn't even want his girlfriend to be in a different state."

"You didn't tell him the other thing, did you?" It was not a question; it was more of a statement.

"No. I don't know what I am doing about it and I don't want him to feel obligated because of it, Amber. We're going to England and it be our fresh start."

"He deserves to know, Aurora, it could change things. Mama will figure it out sooner rather than later."

Aurora shook her head. No, she wasn't going to tell Cody because she didn't trust or maybe didn't want to hear the opposite of what she wanted to hear. If he couldn't stand by and support her during a time, she needed it the most, what was the point of their relationship or friendship?

Maybe she was wrong, but she was trying to come to terms with that herself. Processing the information. Sitting down on her bed, she flicked her curtains closed around the double four poster. She needed time to think, to be alone. She had hoped she would have more time to process this before she had to tell Lily. Something she wasn't looking forward to, but how much longer could she hide it?

Lying down, she turned onto her left side, and placed her hands protectively over her stomach. No, she never saw herself getting pregnant at seventeen, but it had happened. She knew the moment she told Lily and Evan and even Harvey, they would be disappointed in her but luckily, she believed, Lily would never tell her to get rid of the baby. Suddenly her curtains flung open as Amber sat on the edge of the bed and reclosed the curtains. She re-casted the silencing charm.

"You're keeping it, aren't you?" Amber asked her sister.

"Yes, there is no way I'm getting rid of it. I hoped to tell Cody tonight but instead I dropped another bombshell on him," sighed the elder Potter. She and Amber were fraternal twins, non-identical, but they were very protective of each other. They had been always been close and right now Aurora needed her sister.

"He still needs to know, Aurora. It's not right that you haven't told him."

Letting out a sigh, she knew she was right, but it was finding the words to tell him? It just would not come to her. Was it far she was leaving tomorrow morning, and for him to be in the dark? No. If he didn't want to be part of their baby's life, then that was fine by her but she knew with her mother as a gyn/obs consultant she would be in safe hands. Making her mind up to tell him, she opened the curtains and slipped her feet into her trainers.

"You're doing the right thing, Aura," her baby sister said, with a smile.

Aurora just nodded, went to her trunk and retrieved the map of the school. After a quick searching she found Cody was in the administration building.

"Meet me in an hour in the hall for dinner?" she asked her sister.

"Sure. I'll just finish packing and I'll be there."

Aurora nodded, wiped the map before pulling a jumper over her head. As she walked, Aurora felt physically sick and not just because of her pregnancy. She had been told by the school nurse that her baby would be born around about fourth of November. Being a mum was something she had always wanted, maybe with a career behind her first but sometimes you could not control what happened to you.

She was in a world of her own, and how she managed to reach the administration building, she could not tell you. Well maybe because she could do this walk in her sleep. Cody had the right to know about the baby. The school nurse had confirmed her pregnancy, how many weeks and set up an appointment with a Johannes Hospital midwife. Pushing the door opened of the admin building, she carried on walking as she entered the grand hall.

It was pretty busy with students studying before the dinner service would being at five. Dinner was always served early on a weekend, and with it being a Saturday, but mostly students used the hall for study if there wasn't a Quidditch match.

Scanning the hall, she found Cody sat with Elijah, his younger brother, and Frankie Harrison, his best friend and the twin of Felix. As she approached him, her heart was beating so fast. She needed to do this. Amber was right, she could hide this baby from him but if Cody decided not to have anything to do with it, then she was fine with that, too.

"Cody," she said approaching him.

"What do you want? We said everything needed at the pitch."

"Maybe but I need to talk to you about something else, maybe in private?" Aurora asked. She was not going to beg him.

Finally, he nodded, swung around on the bench before he followed her out of the hall. They walked a little to the building which held seventh year classes. Each year group had a learning building which had been dedicated to just them. Aurora found a classroom unlocked before she stepped inside. She waited until the door was closed, then she locked it before casting a silencing charm.

"What did you want to talk about, Aurora because I think we said everything needed at the pitch," her ex said.

"I was going to be telling you something tonight before the events of today. I'm pregnant, Cody, about eight weeks with your baby."

To see the colour draining out of Cody's face was not a pretty picture. She knew that this was the last thing, along with the announcement of who her brother was, were the last things he was expecting to hear. It wasn't like she asked to get pregnant, but now she was, she was determined to make something of her life.

For a long time, she had wanted to be a professional quidditch player, and she knew there was two all-girl girls teams in America with another in England. But to be honest she did not care who she got scouted for, as long as she did. She knew that some teams wanted their athletes to finish school, and now she was pregnant, she hoped to combine the two.

"You're sure?"

"Madam Fletcher confirmed it, Cody. I am pregnant, we are having a baby and we're going have to deal with it. I was going to be telling my mam once my twelve-week appointment around the twenty seventh to make sure everything is okay. You can be part of this baby's life or not."

Cody ran his hand through his hair. She knew him to be a man of honour, he had even told her if she ever got pregnant, he would stand by her. But after his reaction to her news, news that after she had told him, she wanted him just to hold her. He was a year older than her, she didn't expect him to keep his promise.

"Yes, I'll stand by you. I'll marry you if you want, so we all have the same surname."

"I'll think about it," she told him.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only one more chapter to post and your up to date with other sites. PLEASE REVIEW. The good, bad and the worse - I can take it.

CHAPTER SIX

The Morning After Victory

Sunday 2nd May 1998 – Hogwarts, Scotland

He had slept for over twelve hours. It was just before seven am in the morning when Harry awoke, Ginny snuggled in beside him. The two lovers had gone to sleep cuddling up to each other. Ginny in front of Harry, as he spooned her from behind. Ginny had told sleepily that she loved being held by him like this. He had smiled because it felt just as great to him as well. She went onto inform him, just before sleep had taken him, that being in his arms, back in his embrace, was the safest she had felt in an exceptionally long time. It was the first thing that had hit Harry when he woke up the first morning of a Tom Riddle free world.

Watching his sixteen-year-old girlfriend sleeping, Harry knew right there and then there was no one else for him. He had already known that for a long time, but it was the way the youngest Weasley girl looked at him, made him know without a shadow of a doubt, that she was the girl he was meant to be with. Carefully he slipped out of the bed, headed to the bathroom before returning just as Ginny woke up.

Even first thing on a morning, with bed hair, Harry thought she was the most beautiful thing he had seen. He had hoped, no lived, for moments like this, that he hoped for along time would come. And they had. Harry slipped back into the bed beside her, as she moved to snuggle up closer to him. Kissing her head, there had been time, when he had been out Horcrux hunting, that he had wondered if this moment would ever come. It had, and he was eternally grateful for it.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked him.

"That I never thought I would get to do this. To hold you in my arms once more, to love you, and for us to maybe finally live in peace. No war, no prophecies, just us doing what we want," he told her.

"Mmm that sounds good, but knowing you, you'll want to help with the reconstruction of Hogwarts."

Harry nodded silently into her hair. Ginny, his Ginny knew him so well that she could tell him what he was thinking before he did. They stayed snuggled for a bit longer before they heard a knock at the door. The sound of Hermione's voice flooded through the door, telling them to get up as breakfast was going to be served soon.

It was fifteen minutes later that the four couples, who made up some of the Heroes of Hogwarts, walked into the Great Hall to rounds of applauses. Harry felt very embarrassed but the conversation he had with Hermione in the heads dorm, went around in his head. He would have to accept that people would be thanking him for getting rid of Voldemort. He just smiled before him, Ginny, Ron and Hermione sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table. He had just helped himself to some bacon, sausages and eggs when Professor McGonagall along with his father, James, and Sirius approached him.

"After your breakfast, can you come up to my office? Your father and godfather will be there."

"Yes," Harry said before the trio left the hall.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"You didn't tell them, what you told me last night, have you?" quizzed Ginny.

"I haven't had chance," replied Harry with a sigh before he decided just to grab some slices of toast. "Come with me and bring some toast."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other with looks before they followed as Harry led them out of the hall. The destruction and devastation saddened the quartet as they walked up to the first floor. Whole parts of walls were missing, portraits were empty, suits of armour were missing from their places; it was going to take a lot of effort to get the castle ready for September. There was no doubt that the current school year had ended.

Finally they found a free room, on the first floor, and went inside. Ginny casted the locking charm and the privacy charms before she joined her boyfriend by sitting on one of the benches. For the first time in a long time, Hermione and Ron had not been privacy to information first, Ginny had. Harry had been pleased she had taken the news so well, but he knew her, and she couldn't wait to meet his mother, sisters and brothers. It was a whole family she didn't know he had.

"What's going on, Harry?" finally Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know how to start so I'm just going to say in. Sixteen years ago, the night before Halloween, Lily Potter, my mother, escaped from Godric's Hollow to America with Sirius, his now wife, Autumn and my three brother and sisters. When I was born, I was born the youngest of four children: quads. I have two older sisters Aurora and Amber and a twin brother, Harvey. Sometime today they are due to be arriving back in England."

"What? Why didn't you tell us?" quizzed Hermione, feeling hurt. Why hadn't she been told, about this?

"Because I was bound by gags, magic gags, which meant I could only talk to people apart from my dad, Sirius, Remus before…well….and Ember. Ember's daughter Indigo plus Serena don't know about my mam being alive. If I could have told you, I would have!"

Silence filled the room as Hermione and Ron began to digest the news. This was a major bombshell for them, after thinking for so long that Lily Potter was dead. To be told she was alive and had shocked them to the core. Harry felt Ginny squeezing his hand, in a way of soothing him as she knew that knowing that his mother was coming was affecting him.

"Oh, Harry, how do you feel about that?" Hermione asked quietly.

"To be honest I have tried not to hope that this day might come. My dad tells me that Lily has never told Aurora, Amber or Harvey about me or dad. She wanted to keep us, and them, as safe as possible. She just told them that their dad was in England, alive, a professional Quidditch player. I'm going to meet them; Lily, dad told me, has had four more children with Evan, her husband now. Natalia who's ten I think, then there's twins Arianna and Elijah who are seven or eight then there's Frederick whose four or five."

"So, it looks like you've got a lot of siblings to meet," mused Hermione.

"Yes, but if they are like the Weasley's…"

"What you mean loud, noisy but welcoming and loveable?" questioned his bushy haired friend. Harry smiled.

He loved spending time with the Weasley's; from the moment him and Ron had met on the train, after his dad had dropped him off, he had built a fantastic relationship with them. Yes, sometimes Ron, who he loved like a brother and would one day be his brother in law, had been an ass, testing their relationship. But Harry would not have wanted it any other way. He loved seeing the fact that his two best friends in the world had finally gotten their act together!

"I can't wait to meet them," Hermione said, with a smile.

It was a short time later Harry, with Ginny glued to his side, headed to Professor McGonagall's rightful office as the headmistress. Professor Snape had been barred out of the office when he had been the headmaster, as Hogwarts, through thousands of years of tradition, went from a headmaster/headmistress to a deputy headmistress – it was the order of succession.

They saw Hogwarts's head house elf, Ferdinand, was stood by the gargoyle, who admitted them before the two stepped onto the staircase. Reaching the wooden door, Harry knocked on it twice, firmly, before the door was opened. Professor McGonagall along with Sirius, James and his stepmother, Ember were waiting for him.

Ember Potter was a woman of five foot, ten inches tall with long, shoulder length brown hair and an athletic body. With her high cheekbones, big blue eyes and dazzling smile, she was quiet the catch. Harry had liked her from the minute he had meet her. She had been a teenage mother to Indigo, giving birth to her when she was sixteen. James had adopted her on the way he married Ember in her home country of Canada. She had been sent to England to attend Hogwarts and Albus gladly accepted the oversees student, even though Canada had their own wizarding school, Toronto School of Magic. Ember had, as Indigo had been born between her sixth and seventh year, had taken her seventh year in September of 1987, when Indigo had been six months old.

"Harry, Ginny, please take a seat," the professor requested. "I've asked you, Harry, to come to my office as me, your father and stepmother need to talk. Sirius, Ginny, can you leave us please."

Harry nodded that it was okay and she muttered about going back to the Great Hall, clearly not happy being kicked out of the meeting. Once she was gone, McGonagall excused herself, saying she needed to be meeting the construction people who were arriving to help rebuild Hogwarts.

"What is this about?" Harry finally asked, looking at his father, stepmother and godfather.

"We want to talk to you about Lily and your siblings. Evan, your stepfather, came to see me a while ago and told me they would be arriving at about ten today. They are coming with the magical removal men. We have decided that you and Lily, with me present, that we should all meet at a pub. Evan has bought a house in Staffordshire, we are going to meet in a Muggle pub."

Harry nodded. It made sense that their first meeting would be in a public place, but by having it in a Muggle setting, it meant there would be a less likelihood of bumping into anyone from the wizarding world. The mutual ground didn't hurt either. The pub, James went onto to tell his eldest son, was called The Peacock and was situated in the village of Barrington.

"Are you okay with this?" James asked.

"Yes, I want to meet her but in some place that isn't her domain. Everyone thinks she is dead, how are we going to explain it?" Harry asked.

"We will address that with Lily and how to explain it. We are going to tell them the truth about the Voldemort situation and about Peter's betrayal. There is no way that no one is going to not know about that."

Peter Pettigrew had been captured during the battle, and while Harry had been outside with Hermione and Ron, he had been transported to Azkaban. The night of Voldemort's first defeat, Peter had killed unarmed and innocent Muggles and for thirteen years Remus Lupin, as a werewolf, had paid the price. He was finally freed during Harry's third year and was, now, infamously known as the werewolf who escaped. Peter would never be freed and there would be no trial.

"We said at the time we wouldn't speak about it publicly, but the wizarding world deserves to know the truth. But right now, I want to meet my mum, build a relationship with her and my siblings and get Hogwarts rebuilt."

James nodded at his son; "What are your plans for September, Harry?"

It did not surprise Harry that his father was already asking this question. For so long he had wanted to be an Auror, but after months of researching for the Horcrux's, he did not want that anymore. If he got scouted, like his father had done, to play Quidditch he would be an incredibly happy man. He wanted something that he could have fun, enjoy himself after the first seventeen years of his life having been so focused on Voldemort, and the task of getting rid of him that had rested on his shoulders.

"I'm not going to be joining the Auror's if that what you're thinking. I want to do something low key, maybe being scouted or if not in a few years teach at Hogwarts."

"Been a Quidditch star isn't lowkey," laughed James, knowing the amount of attention he got as a seeker for Puddlemere United. "I think Kingsley and Darwin will be disappointed to hear that but I think you of all people deserve to do something fun. So back here in September yes?"

Harry nodded; "Yes I want to complete my education. Hermione and Ron are planning to come back as well. Well I know for a fact that Hermione will."

James nodded, and it was short time later the trio left the office and headed to the Great Hall. When they entered it, they saw the long house tables had been vanished, as Professor McGonagall was standing with Professors' Flitwick, Slughorn, Sprout and Sinistra. They were huddled at the head table look deep in discussion. But the minute they saw the Potter's and Sirius they stopped.

"Professor, we want to help rebuild the school. What is your plan?" Harry asked.

"I have drawn up a timetable and we have decided to do it in two shifts; from six am on a morning to six pm on a night then another team working during the evening and through the night. I have agreed this with the construction company, headed by Tristian Merriweather. All the current sixth and seventh years have asked to stay and help. We're just trying to sort out accommodation for them."

"I think it makes sense for the Slytherin and Hufflepuff to be the dorms for those students. It's on the ground level and then we can work our way up. A lot of the castle has been destroyed, including extensive to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers. It is going to take us until at least the end of June to restore. I'm leaving Professor Sprout in charge while I go and speak to the ministry."

Harry nodded. "I will be leaving at some point this morning. I will be back, hopefully, for the start of the night shift."

"I'll put you down to start tomorrow, Harry. There is going to be a lot of people coming to collect bodies, but I just want you to be in the hall with Ginny. You can supervise people collecting the bodies unless…"

She did not get to finish that sentence as Kingsley Shacklebolt walked into the Great Hall, and he had two Auror's on either side of him. He walked straight for the group who turned and welcomed him.

"I have officially been named Minister for Magic. Harry, congratulations on getting rid of Voldemort. Can I count to be including you in the September intake for the Auror's?" he asked.

Harry just smiled; "Unfortunately no, minister. I'm sorry but I have decided I'm done with dark wizards and the law to last me a lifetime."

"That's a shame," he said. "But I can understand but it's our loss is someone else's gain. I do want you on the Wizengamot, the wizarding world won't settle for less than that."

Harry thought for a moment, it would mean he could at least make sure the Death Easters he knew got put away for the rest of their lives. "Okay I'll take the seat. Isn't my dad on it anyway?"

"I am," James said. The Potter family was a noble, pureblood family and had been sitting on the Wizengamot since 1700's when the Ministry was established.

"Excellent I'll get it set into motion. Minerva, we need to talk about Hogwarts. Can we go to your office?"

The headmistress nodded and left with the Minister. Harry couldn't think of a better person to take control at this time. The wizarding world needed someone who was an excellent leader, who could rebuild the ministry and restore calm that was needed. The reign of terror that Voldemort had left behind was one of devastated. There was still Death Eaters' on the loose, but that was no his problem. He was not going to feel guilty when they had the Auror department to do that.

Harry would later come to learn that America, Canada, France, Australia and Spain were planning on sending Aurors' over, on the orders of the International Aurors Association. They were only one loan for the next five to ten years until the Auror department had been rebuilt and Britain was stable again.

Out the corner of his eye, Harry spotted Molly and Arthur Weasley, he excused himself from his father and godfather, and walked over to the table they were eating breakfast at. He felt their heartbreak and devastation about Fred; he wished no one had died for him. Now, with a good night sleep in him, his mind was processing the last twenty-four hours. All the bodies of people who had died had been taken into an anti-chamber off the great hall. A room Harry had once been in when he had been selected as Tri-Wizard Tournament champion.

"Harry," Molly Weasley said, rising before hugging the boy who had released them all from the terror of Voldemort reign. He was like another son for her and she was very protective of him.

"Hi, I'm so sorry about Fred….I just…"

"Harry James Potter, I may not be your mother, but I will not hear you apologising for Fred's death. He wanted to fight, he wanted to see Voldemort eliminated so quit apologising, young man!" Molly informed him, tears breaming in her eyes. Harry just wished she never had to know the pain of loosing a child like she did loosing Fred. But in the years to come, he would learn it what made Molly stronger.

That's me told then, he thought, knowing not to go up against Molly Weasley, but his second family needed to know what he had told Ginny and Ron. It was only right that they heard it from him and not someone else.

"There is something I need to tell you. I can only tell you now the spells have been broken. My mother, Lily Potter, is alive but she is now known as Lily Huntingdon. Her husband is…"

"Evan Huntingdon?" Arthur enquired, finishing his sentence. "I know the Huntingdon family well, but I had no idea his wife Lily was your mother. Elena Calloway, I am guessing Evan's mother, is from old English money but the family moved to America shortly after she graduated Hogwarts. I think she left so she could marry Evan's father, Maxwell."

Harry nodded. Sirius had told him that story when he had reappeared just after the death of Dumbledore. "Evan was the only one who knew her real identity. For everyone else she was just someone who didn't want press attention. Dumbledore, from what my dad has told me, was quiet strict about it."

"Is she coming back to England?" Molly asked

"Yes, her and Evan and their four children. But there is something else you need to know. I am a quad, my mam took my siblings Aurora, Amber and Harvey with her to America. I have three siblings that I have known about but apparently they don't know about me."

"Oh, Harry, it must have been so hard for you growing up knowing your mother was alive, and she wished to be with you," Molly told him.

Harry nodded. "Dad told me that he was sure she was going to take me with her. Kidnap me and not bring me back so on the night Dumbledore took her, my siblings as well as Sirius and Autumn to safety, he stood in between our cots. He purposely stood there, he told me, to make sure she couldn't take me."

No one said anything after that but Molly hugged him once more, before he turned on his heel, with Ginny holding his hand, as he headed back towards his dad. They would be leaving soon for him to meet with Lily. When he thought of that, well, he would later tell you he felt like a nervous wreck.


	7. Chapter Five

Later that Saturday afternoon, hand in hand, Aurora and Cody stepped into the office of their principal, before asking for special permission to leave the school grounds. Principal Anderson, as they expected, wasn't very happy about it, but nevertheless he agreed. It was a short time later that the new couple left the grounds of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as Cody took his girlfriend's hand, apparate them to a little town north of Malibu. They had appeared right at the front of the gates of his family home.

Cody placed his hand onto the gates before they opened, telling her that the gates only opened to family members. For everyone else, they had sensors to tell them people were at the gates. They Muggle cameras at the gates and intercom system for people to inform them who they were.

The family home of Cody Macpherson-Bailey was stunning and set within immaculate landscape gardens. Aurora had never been to Cody's family home before as Cody had always came to her. But now she was here, she loved it but it screamed rich people lived there. Macpherson Mansion was so pretty with its trees, beautiful flowers of both muggle and magical origin as well as fruit trees that lined the driveway up to the house. Nothing was out of place, everything had it place. She knew that Cody's mother, Taisa, had been Muggle born and had married his dad, Giles, at the age of twenty-one. His mam had gone onto play for the United States Quidditch team Sweetwater All-Stars in Texas.

Their marriage had been an arranged marriage when the couple fathers wished to combine their magical pureblood families. Giles was a Macpherson while Taisa was a Bailey. Their marriage, luckily, had turned into love within about a year. Getting pregnant had ended Taisa's career. Howver she had been lucky enough to play internationally for a few years, as she had been one of the starter chasers for the USA national team. Their marriage, as far as Cody knew, had been a happy one. The large mansion, when it came into view, reminded Aurora of French chateaus with its blue roof.

"When they bought the estate, about nineteen years ago, dad decided to rebuild the house in the French chateau style," Cody told her, as they reached the large, dark oak doors. He pushed opened the door just as the head house-elf, Rosa, appeared.

"Master Cody, we not expecting you," she said.

"Where's my parents, Rosa?"

"They in the garden," the elf told him, as Cody nodded.

He dismissed the elf as Aurora looked around the house. The entrance hall of the mansion was beautiful with its marble flooring and a large horse shaped staircase. A huge glass chandelier hung from the ceiling, as to her right she saw a large portrait of Cody with his parents and younger siblings, Joshua, Niamh and Liberty. All three of them attended Ilvermorny, too.

Cody took her hand once again as he led her through a door that was placed under the horseshoe, and led her through the kitchen. At the back of the kitchen was a wall of glass doors that could be pulled to one side, or open in the centre to be folded to each side. From the kitchen, Aurora saw Taisa and Giles lying next to the pool. Music was playing from somewhere as his parents enjoyed the warm May weather.

"Cody?" Taisa said, spotting her son walking towards her. "Why aren't you in school?"

"I've been given leave until eight pm tonight because me and Aurora have come to tell you something."

This wasn't the first time that Aurora had met Cody's parents; they were regulars at her mother and stepfather's home in Jasmine Bay. In fact, her parents' parties had quiet a reputation. Just to be invited to one, well it was like getting a royal invitation. Out the corner of her eye, Aurora saw Giles place his drink down onto one of the tables. Giles was a man of six feet tall, a tycoon businessman who ran both muggle and magical business - his main ones where in the hotel business, hospitality and tourism.

"What could be so important that Principal Anderson would agree to let you out of school?" Taisa asked, confused.

"Well it's because Aurora is eight weeks pregnant. We're having a baby," Cody said, squeezing Aurora's hand.

She hadn't expected him to put it so bluntly, but it seemed her fiancé, as he said he was going to marry her but he had not asked her. Aurora was surprised how much she actually believed him, but delivering this news was going to be a bombshell for his parents. As far as she knew, no one in the history of his family, has gotten a girl pregnant out of wedlock. Well if it had happened, no one had known about it.

Aurora was bracing herself for this not to go well. She wasn't looking forward to telling her mum, but Cody wanted to tell Taisa and Giles first especially as he needed permission to take gold out of the family vault.

"What? You are too young. You are seventeen and eighteen. Too young to have children!" exclaimed Taisa, standing up, placing her hand on her hip. "How can you be so irresponsible especially after the Puddlemere offer."

Puddlemere? The same team her biological father played for. James Potter was currently served as their seeker but there had been rumours about him retiring. Why would Cody not have told her about being offered a contract with Britain's oldest team? She had wanted to go professional, too, but now she could see herself finishing school and staying at home until this baby reached three years old – nursery starting age in schools.

"Wait you got offered a contract with Puddlemere United? The team my father plays for?" Aurora asked, absolutely furious that he had kept this from her.

Cody sighed and ran a hand through his hair; "Yes. I was going to tell you…."

"So, tell me, Cody, all that crap you said at the pitch about being in different countries and states? It was full of crap, wasn't it? Or did you hope one of the teams here would scout you?" Aurora asked.

"Aurora…."

"No don't Aurora me, Cody, why would you hide something as big as this? Puddlemere is a huge team in Britain. You'll be playing with my dad!"

"Dad? Who's your dad?" asked Taisa, looking puzzled.

"My mam dropped the bombshell on me that I am the daughter of James Potter and the sister of Harry Potter. Me, my mam, Amber and Harvey were sent here for our own protection. We have been in hiding, but now Harry has defeated Voldemort. We're going back to England. Tomorrow morning in fact. Your son decided to lie to me about being in different states when he broke up with me this afternoon before saying he would marry me because of the baby. I wish I never told you about this pregnancy!"

With those words she turned on her heel and headed back to the house. She needed time to clear her head. Tears were threatening to fall as she walked as fast as she could to get away from this place. Maybe she was overreacting, but right now she wanted to be as far away from Cody as possible. How could she be with someone who lied and had hid something as major as this from her? Being scouted was a huge deal, and she hoped that next summer it would happen to her, too.

Reaching the gates of the Macpherson estate, she opened them before disapparated and reappeared in front of the school gates. They opened instantly for her having been charmed to open for staff, the head and assistant head girls and boys. Pulling her robe closer around herself, she walked through the beautiful grounds until she reached the dormitories. It was there she found her sister sat reading a book, a muggle one.

"Hey, you okay?"

Aurora just shook her head, gripped her pj's from the top of her trunk and headed into the bathroom. Locking it behind her, she turned on the bath before tapping her wand three times so bubble bath filled the tub as well.

"Aurora, open the door, please," she heard the voice of her sister ask, but she was not really in the mood for talking.

She was so angry right now in what she had learnt. Did their relationship, their friendship mean nothing to Cody? Why else would he have hidden the fact he had been scouted by a British team? If there was one thing she hated, and that was lies and liars. She just didn't see the need for it.

"You know I'll just unlock it if you don't unlock it yourself!" called Amber before seconds later she did what she had threatened to do. Aurora sighed and sat down on the floor, as her sister closed and relocked the door. She also stopped the bath from running. "What happened? You've been gone a long time."

"I told Cody and he actually took the news okay. He said he will marry me. We decided to go and speak to his parents. Mam is going to be here tomorrow so what's the point in getting her to come here again. So went to see Principal Anderson and asked for permission to leave the grounds. He finally did agree and said we had to be back by eight pm. Once we got to Cody's estate that was when revelations came out."

Amber frowned at her; "What revelations?"

"Only that dad's team, Puddlemere United, has scouted him."

"What? Why would he keep that a secret from you? How long has he known?" questioned her baby sister.

"Probably since they were here for the game against Wampus."

"That was three weeks ago. Three weeks he's been keeping it from you?"

"Yup. I just don't understand how he could have kept it a secret that long. I've only known about the baby a few days…"

"But you weren't going to tell him," Amber reminded her.

"I was. I was going to tell him tonight but after what he said at the pitch. How could he hide the fact he's been scouted from me? I was his captain and his girlfriend. I thought our relationship meant more than that to him."

Aurora felt so confused. She wanted to believe he loved her and that he was going to be fulfil his promise to her, but on the other hand, she hated all the lying he had done. He had not lied to her about being scouted, just his reason for breaking up, but withheld news that he had been scouted. Aurora had to admit that hurt more than it should have done. Was she making a big deal out of it? No because Cody had said he would marry her before the baby came, and she wanted to believe him

"It's obvious he loves you…"

"But he broke up with me at the pitches saying that he didn't want to be in different countries. When he said that he knew he was already signing a contract with Puddlemere. I don't understand why he said it."

"Me neither but he is the father of your baby, Aura, and that means you're going to have to find a way past this. But my question is, do you still want to marry him?" her sister asked her.

The question was one that Aurora wasn't too sure about, but she did know that she didn't want her baby born out of wedlock. If they were going to get married, she wanted a traditional wedding – her mother was Muggle born and she had always dreamt of a church wedding. If that was to happen, then they needed to do it soon. She did not want to look pregnant on her wedding day!

Her mother had married James Potter in a beautiful church in Godric's Hollow, and she had seen pictures. She could imagine walking down the aisle in a beautiful dress, all her family and friends around her as they married first in a Muggle ceremony, then privately just their intimate family in a wizarding ceremony. Suddenly there was a knock at the door before Amber allowed Samara to enter.

"Cody is at the bottom of the stairs. He wants to speak to you, Aurora."

She shook her head; "No. Tell him to meet me at half six tomorrow for breakfast. I will talk to him then. I'm not in the right head space or mood right now."

Amber just gave her a look that told her she needed to sort this out now. The lingering thought of having to see Cody would cause her unneeded stress.

"Aurora, just speak to him, yeah? You will not be able to sleep tonight with this on your mind. You know you won't be."

Sometimes Aurora hated how right her baby sister was, she always seemed to get her to do the opposite of what she was doing. She was the smarter, calmer one of the two who wanted to train to be a healer or a midwife. Letting out a sigh, she knew that her sister was right. She opened and told Samara to tell him he could come up. Moments later Cody appeared as Amber, Samara and Georgia headed down to social room for seventh year girls. The bottom floor had a large common room for all years to socialise in but then each level had a male and a female social room for that year's students to meet.

Cody closed the door behind her as Aurora casted a silencing charm, non-verbal, around the room. She did not want people walking past to be able to hear what was being said as there was four seventh year dorm rooms. Each one holding four girls in each. Aurora signalled for him to come and sit one the couches that was at the bottom of the dorms, next to the bathroom. They were really comfortable couches decorated in red and golds – a bit like the Gryffindor house colours of Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry I should have told you about Puddlemere United. I was going to tell you once my contract was signed and it was official."

"No, you should have told me straight away, Cody. I'm meant to be your girlfriend as well as your captain. Did you not tell me because Johnson gave me the captaincy?" she asked, referring to their head of house.

"Okay I'll admit, I was really surprised that he did that but what could I do? He obviously thought you were the better one to lead the team, and it was the right thing to do. It meant I could focus on getting scouted."

"Why didn't you tell me this, like, last August when the pin arrived along with my assistant head girl badge?"

Cody sighed; "Because I didn't want to take the happiness away from you. You deserved to be captain, you're a brilliant player and I know you would have got scouted next year."

"Maybe more now with the surname of Potter."

"Are you taking the surname of Potter?" he asked her,

"Yes, I'll be Potter. Mam was really funny about us taking Evan's surname when he adopted us. Now I know why. I still don't understand how mam got that to happen…but we're not talking about that."

"Yeah I know," he said quietly.

Looking at him, Aurora could tell he felt bad about the way he had handled all of this, and she guessed he should be. She hated the fact that he didn't seem or find the need to tell her about something so huge. Could she really marry him, knowing it was a lifelong bond unless one of them cheated or died, when he had kept something so big from her? Placing her hand on her still flat stomach, but this wasn't about her anymore. She had another person to think about and she needed to be not just in love with her partner but been able to trust him.

"I want to marry you, Aurora, and I want us to be a family. I want to be by your side when you go to England tomorrow. I don't want you to go through your pregnancy alone, I want to be your husband by the time the baby arrives."

"Even at eighteen?" she whispered.

"Yes, because I love you and have done for a very long time."

With that sentence, statement, she knew the ball was very much in her court.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Thank you for everyone who has taken time to read and leave a review. Below are the names of the children and their parents.

PARENTS NAMES

CHILD'S NAME

James Potter - Lily Potter

Harry James Potter

Aurora Lily Potter

Amelia Rose Potter

Harvey Jackson Potter

Evan & Lily Huntingdon

Natalia Alexandra Huntingdon

Arianna Ashley & Evan Elijah

Frederick Jasper Huntingdon

Sirius & Autumn Black

Taylor Black

Lola Black

Aaron Black

Eve & Ava Black

James & Ember Potter

Indigo Potter

Serena Potter

Remus & Tonks Lupin

Teddy Lupin


	8. 7 - The Meeting of James & Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora, Amber and Harvey reunion with their dad and brother.

HAPTER SEVEN - THE MEETING OF JAMES & HARRY POTTER

Having good time keeping is something every should have, thought Aurora, as she arrived outside Principal Anderson's office at twenty past seven. She had awoken to the strongest urge she was going to throw up, just getting to the dormitory bathroom in time. Afterwards, as she walked back to her bed, she felt really shaky, like she always did after throwing up. But she knew this a good indicator that everything was well with her baby.

Looking at her bedtime clock, it had read five fifty-five am, she groaned knowing she would have to be up soon. With a sigh, she managed to get herself out of bed before retrieving her Muggle clothes. After quickly changing, pulling her hair into a ponytail she left the bathroom just as Amber awoke. She too went to the bathroom but took her clothes. Amber re-joined her sister about ten minutes later, before the girls silently levitated down their trunks and headed out of the room. It was a Sunday and they didn't want to wake Georgia and Samara up, even if they wanted to say bye on last time.

It was only once they reached the ground floor of their dormitory building, they decided it was safe to talk. "Where's Harvey?" questioned Amber.

"I don't know. I told him to be down here for seven as we need to go to Anderson's office. If he makes us late….oh and Cody is coming, too."

"What? I thought he had to stay in school?" she asked.

"He is but we went to see Anderson and he said he'd be there when we tell my mam. His mam has given him permission to leave school early. He's going to do his final weeks by corresponded and then come back in July for the exams."

Amber raised her eyebrow just as they heard the sound of movement on the stairwell. Moments later both Harvey and Cody appeared. Seeing her boyfriend, they shared a kiss before the group headed into the direction of the administration building. Once they arrived at the principal's office, they knocked, and moments later entered. Principal Anderson was sat behind his desk, nursing a steaming cup of coffee.

"Good morning. I want to speak to you all, not just Aurora, about finishing this year's education. As I told Aurora last night, I have had the teachers prepare the learning material for the rest of the year. All the coursework set from it will all go towards your final grade. Professor McGonagall of Hogwarts School in Scotland, I have spoken to her, and we have looked over the curriculum, and what they study in year seven there is what we do in eight. You will be able to go straight into year eight."

Aurora was delighted by this news but now she was pregnant, it would change everything. She was due in November, and in her mind, attending school for only a few months and then missing some to be on maternity leave did not make sense. She would talk to her new headmistress about joining the school in September of next year. Hopefully her baby would be able to come with her, but that was all for another conversations.

"I want all your work we have gotten together to be summited to us by the end of June. We will forward your grades to Hogwarts and yourself," the principal informed them just as Lily Huntingdon stepped through the fireplace. "Good morning, Mrs Huntingdon."

"Morning, are you all ready to go?" she asked the children, and then she saw Cody was there. "Cody, what are you doing here?"

Aurora sighed. She knew she was going have to tell her mother everything, but she had yet to tell Harvey that she was pregnant. Of course, Amber knew, and her sister was being incredibly supportive of her pregnancy. She guessed her sister was excited about being a auntie and for a new baby to be born. Something that Aurora apprenticed as she needed the support.

"Harvey," she said looking at her brother. "Can you leave us. I promise I will tell you, but I need to have this conversation just between mother, me and Amber with Cody."

Harvey looked like he was about to argue with her, but he nodded and went outside to wait to be called back in. Once the door was closed, Aurora casted a silencing charm around the room, so if her brother did try to listen in, he wouldn't hear anything.

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" asked Lily, looking very confused.

"Mam, I asked Harvey to leave the room because apart from Amber, Cody, the matron here at school and Principal Anderson, no one else knows this news. Mam, I am pregnant."

The atmosphere in the office changed quiet dramatically. It was so thick with tension that you could have easily cut it with a knife. Aurora studied her mother, waiting for signs of the explosion that was surely about to come. "WHAT! Your seventeen. You still have a year of school left to go."

"Yes, I know but I am hoping to complete my schooling in the September of next year. I plan to finish my schooling and owl my schoolwork to Principal Anderson. We all do. I have spoken to Cody and he is on the same page, I will enjoy my pregnancy and be a stay at home mom until September next year. If I have to live in Hogsmeade and walk up to the school every day I will but I will complete my education."

"And what about when you are at school, who will look after your child? Aurora, your seventeen still, and not married!" Lily said, clearly having a hard time with this news.

"I plan on marrying Aurora and I have been scouted by the Puddlemere United."

"The same team my ex husband plays for?" It was not a question, more of a statement.

"Yes, my contract arrived late last night by one of the team's owls. I signed it and sent it back to them. I start training on the first of July. I am hoping we will be married and have found our marital home. I want Aurora to finish her education, too."

"I am still not happy about this…"

"Mam, I am seventeen, legally an adult but I wanted to inform you because I want you to be in charge of my pregnancy care.."

Lily shook her head; "No. I will assign you under my second in command once I take up my place at St. Mungo's. I cannot look after you on ethical grounds. What are you parents saying about this, Cody?"

"They are not happy but have made it clear they will support me. I have had my trust fund released to me early so I can pay for our wedding and find us a home. I plan to look after Aurora and our baby, Mrs Huntingdon. Me being scouted makes that easier."

Please, mam, accept this is what I want, thought Aurora. "Fine but I am not happy about this. You can tell your father, James Potter, this as well as Evan. Are you ready to go?"

The young couple nodded at Lily before they let Harvey back into the room. Once they were back in England, and in their new home, Aurora decided that she would be ready to tell Harvey, Harry and the rest of her siblings.

"We will floo home to the Huntingdon Mansion and meet the magical removal team. Where are Taylor and Lola?" Lily asked. Autumn had requested that the two of them were brought home with Lily as the group where going to travel via an international portkey.

"I will send for them now," Principal Anderson informed her.

Moments later his Patronus, a hawk, was sent to Lola Black to inform her to get dressed, pack quickly and get her and her brother to the principal's office. It was fifteen minutes later that two confused looking children walked into the office. Lily explained the situation to them before the group departed one by one to Huntingdon Mansion.

Aurora hated travelling by floo, and it seemed, with her being pregnant, the sensation of travelling via that way of travelling still didn't agree with her. In fact it was worse. The floo had dropped her into her soon to be former home living room, as she looked around she saw everything was boxes. A man walked into the room and introduced himself as Samuel Madden, magical removal. Aurora didn't pay much attention as Samuel and her mother spoke before she told everyone to gather around.

Within moments, again, Aurora had gone from standing in her childhood home, to standing in what looked like living room of a house that had history and character to it. It was then she saw her stepfather, Evan, smiling with her four siblings beside him.

"Welcome to our new home here in England. We are in Staffordshire," Evan told them in his southern accent. Lily walked over to her husband and kissed him softly.

It felt so good to be back with her other siblings. She hugged Natalia, then Arianna before the boys Elijah and Freddie. Natalia had inherited their mother's wild red hair, emerald green eyes and she hated flying. She would do anything to get out of it. She also embraced Muggle dressing, if she could get away with not wearing robes, like Arianna, then she would.

Arianna, the baby of the four girls, had this wavy, shoulder length brown hair and big blue eyes. She had a love of horse riding and she loved flying, in fact in California she had been part of a Quidditch junior league team. America had somewhat managed to charm a snitch so that if it had not been caught after an hour, it would fly into the hand of the team with the most points. She had been gutted to have lost her team, but she knew moving back to England was happening wither she liked it or not.

Elijah, like his sister loved Quidditch, but also loved potions and was excited about going to school and learning how to brew them. He had been studying potions book since he was old enough to read alone. Elijah had short brown hair, and he was the double of his father. He knew that one day the business would come to him if Aurora didn't take it.

Frederick, on the other hand, had his mother's red hair, too as well as her green eyes and what most people said was a face of angel. He loved flying but didn't want to play Quidditch. He thought the same, that it was too violent but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy watching the games. Aurora was so happy to be reunited with her siblings, even if they did annoy her now and again.

"Let me give you the grand tour but let's start outside," Evan told the seven children and his wife.

Evan led his family including Cody, who Aurora saw was confused to see her boyfriend there. She knew there would be explanation needed to be given but right now she just wanted to see her new, temporary England home. She hoped in the next few days that she and Cody would be able to find their forever home that they would raise their baby, and any future children to come. Cody led through to a beautiful hallway which had so much wood, it covered the floors, halfway up the walls and went up the staircase.

"The house is an eleven-bedroom Elizabethan property, built during the reign of Queen Elizabeth the first," Evan told them, as they stepped outside to the see the house in it grandeur.

The house front had the traditional Tudor of the black timber beams with white bricks. Off to the right was the most beautiful and charming chapel Aurora had ever seen. She knew instantly this would be the place she would marry Cody, surrounded by their closest family and friends. The new home of the Huntingdon's came with outbuildings including a three-bedroom cottage.

"Mam," Aurora said, as she, Lily and Cody walked behind everyone else. "Can me and Cody have the cottage, please?"

"I will speak to Evan about it once we have meet with Harry and your father, James. We are meeting at a pub in about an hour."

Aurora nodded and hoped she would be able to persuade them. Evan went to show them the other outbuilding including a three-car garage, stables for eight horses as well as a pool house the old owners had added. The pool house had a gym and underneath housed the changing rooms, sauna and jacuzzi. For now, Aurora and Cody selected the second largest bedroom, which overlooked the grounds to be there for now bedroom.

"When are we telling Evan the news?" Cody asked her, as she came out of the bathroom.

The magical removal people had already set her bed, chest of draws, beside tables, wardrobes and desk up in the room. Cody was sat in front of the window was a bench that made a great window seat. She planned to go shopping in a Muggle shopping mall tomorrow. Been brought up by a witch who had a Muggle upbringing, Aurora and her siblings, all loved shopping at Muggle places just as much as wizarding places.

"When I get back from meeting James and Harry. Evan, you, Natalia, Arianna, Elijah and Frederick are going to stay here for now. Harry will meet you at later date. We don't want to overwhelm him," Aurora told him, as she changed into a white blouse, black trousers and a pair of ankle boots. She used a hair straightening spell on her hair before gripping her bag. She was very much a witch who would embrace both the Muggle and the Wizarding world's.

"Okay I guess I'll go and check out the pool and the gym. Puddlemere want me there the day after tomorrow to meet with the coach, assistant coach and other important people. Your father, I think, is retiring this year."

Aurora nodded, she kissed him before she headed out of the bedroom. As she walked down the corridors, she could feel that this had been a Muggle home, but Evan had told them it now had the magical protection that it needed. Due to it being a Muggle built, it would the house to have the internet and enjoy being able to have their weekly food shops delivered. They had made sure the wards allowed only these delivery vans to see the house as well as postmen.

Aurora met her mother in the living room as Lily took her daughter's hands and apparate them to the Peacock Inn, which had a special magical apparition room. The landlady of the pub was a witch. The pub was a large one with a huge bar area then three separate dining areas. Aurora saw a notice on the door saying they were looking for temporary waitress/bar staff. The pub also had eight bedrooms above for travelling Muggle and magical people. Even though she was here to meet her father and brother, Aurora couldn't help but approach the landlady, Catherine, and ask about the position.

"Do you have any experience?" Catherine asked. She was a large woman of about five foot, six inches with a rather large chest. She had long, shoulder length brown hair, big brown eyes and a smile that could light up the darkest of rooms.

"I worked as a waitress while I attended school in America," she told the landlady, once they were in her office. "I have been trained on opening and closing a pub, running a restaurant service and was head waitress."

"Why did you leave your post there?" she asked. Aurora had gone to see the manager of her previous job after she had spoken to Lily and Cody the day before.

"Because my family was moving here. I am sure Amelia would be happy to give you references but I will tell you I am pregnant."

"How many weeks?" Catherine asked.

"Eight but I don't want to let that get in the way of me being able to work."

"When are you due?"

"December."

Catherine nodded and decided there and then to hire her. It was agreed that she would work until her thirty fifth week of pregnancy which was when Catherine's waitress should be back from her own maternity leave. Catherine took her details and asked her to be there for eleven am two days from now for induction. She went into her office and return with a pack which she asked her to read and returned signed along with the documentation.

"Aurora," she heard her mother call. "Your father and Harry are here."

Turning on her heel, she stopped in her tracks as she saw the mirror image of the three males in front of her. She could not believe how much Harvey, James and Harry looked like each other, it gave her goose bumps. Everyone had said how she and Amber had the same eyes as their mother, but it obvious that James was the father of Harry and Harvey.

"Hello, I'm Aurora," she said as James stepped forward.

"I have waited a long time to see you three again. I am so sorry I wasn't part of you growing up…"

"No don't apologise for putting our safety first. You gave us a wonderful gift, a gift of a life of not having to watch over our shoulders but it shouldn't have had to happen. We are back together again and will have a lifetime to make memories together," Aurora told him. \x

She watched as her father smiled; his hazel eyes sparkled with emotions he was feeling of meeting his now, grown up children, for the first time in a long time. She wanted to get to know him, and Harry, and the other siblings that had been born. It was thanks to Sirius that they knew about the births of Serena Potter, the little brown hair, hazel green eyed little girl who would be three in September.

"For someone so young, you are smart as well as beautiful," James said to his eldest daughter.

Aurora smiled; she knew she was gorgeous; she had been told many times before but she didn't let it affect her. She was not vain as some people would say. With her long black hair, dazzling emerald green eyes and heart shape face, she was sure in the Muggle world someone would have snapped her up to be a model. The wizarding world had models, too, but if it happened, it happened.

"Thank you. Mam said something about us getting lunch and I am rather hungry myself," she told him, but not before Harry stepped forward.

"Sirius and Remus told me about you, Aurora, apparently me and you are evenly matched on the Quidditch pitch," Harry said with a smile. "I am glad we are finally getting to meet and get to know one another."

Aurora smiled; "Me too. It was a huge shock finding out that I was your sister, but we will work through this. I know your half siblings are desperate to meet you."

"I think we are doing that maybe tomorrow," mused Harry as they followed their sister, brother, and parents upstairs to a private room. They had hoped, in with this being a Muggle place, that they would not attract the attention of the wizarding media, especially Rita Skeeter. It was a well known fact how much Harry hated her.

Aurora nodded; "About Quidditch, I was captain this last season and play seeker. I hope to one day be scouted as my boyfriend has been."

She did not think it be a good idea to mention that she was pregnant and had a fiancé, although Cody hadn't formally asked her. Her mum opened the door to a large banqueting room which had been set up for the six of them. Lily and James took the top of the tables with the girls on one side and the boys on another. A waitress appeared within moments taking their drinks orders. James and Lily ordered a bottle of wine between them, the children an arranged of soft Muggle drinks like Pepsi Max, J20's (apple and mango) as well as lemonade.

Meal orders were taken at the same time, and the waitress, who introduced herself as Arabella Hemmings, would be looking after them tonight. Arabella was a beautiful girl of five foot, ten inches tall and looked to be in her late teens/early twenties. She had this blond hair that reminded Aurora of a Texas Blond and some of the stunning girls of the Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders. She was a massive fan of the Cowboys. Some of her favourite players were Emmitt Smith and Nate Newton.

The meal was a pleasant one, as the family spent time catching up on what had happened in the years that she, her mother, Amber and Harvey had been gone. Aurora loved hearing the stories that her father and brother had gotten up to, but none covering his years of Hogwarts. The hours they were together flew by until at six pm Lily said they needed to get back.

The group decided to head out together and headed to the apparition room. Hugging her father and brother goodbye, they said they would see each other tomorrow at the Potters former home in Godric's Hollow. James had, just before Harry had gone to school, had decided to demolish the old house and in its place had built a stunning six-bedroom house. It was now the family home of James and Ember Potter along with Harry and his adopted sister, Indigo and half sister, Ember.

"Once your father and brother have gone, I will apparate all of you home. Tomorrow, once the house is sorted, I will work on all of you to safely apparate around England. I do not want spilting especially you, Aurora."

They all nodded before Aurora felt the familiar sensation of them disapparated.


	9. Chapter Eight - Unexpected Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is her baby healthy?

Chapter Eight

Unexpected Blessings

"You did what?"

Aurora Potter sat on her bed of the bedroom she shared with her boyfriend. She had just told him about her getting a job at the Peacock. There was no way she was going to be asking Cody for money, even thought she had her own trust fund, which Evan had set up for all of them. She wanted to be earning money, until she was too heavily pregnant to not work anymore. It would be only then she would quit, to become a stay at home mum.

"I got a job, Cody. I want to be able to contribute to our income especially if we are getting our own house. You do not start getting a wage until the end of July when I will be earning weekly. I have an induction in two days' time. We are doing a meeting tomorrow of the siblings; I want you there."

"You are not working, Aurora. Your pregnant with our child and you heard what Principal Anderson said, you've got schoolwork to be doing."

"It doesn't mean I can't be doing both. I know you have arranged with your parents for them to send four house elves over. I am not sitting on my backside doing nothing, Cody," she told him. "I have my own dreams of going to university and setting up my own school for magical children. Children here, from the research I've done, just don't have any type of proper education. I will not be a kept woman!" Just as there was a knock on the door. Seconds later Lily came walking in. "Mam, is everything okay?"

"Yes. I have spoken to Evan and he has agreed you can have the cottage, but you are to furnish it and pay the bills for it until you find a home of your own. Aurora, congratulations on the job. I am very proud of you, however you need to tell Harvey about your news. I have told Evan and he has said he will support your decisions."

Aurora nodded and it felt like a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. She hadn't been looking forward to telling her adoptive father, her stepfather, that she was pregnant. Coming back to England and having to explain that they were alive, it was going to be hard enough. How were they going to explain this to the British Wizarding Government that they were alive? To tell the whole world? That was going to be another challenge because there was no way that her mother would not let the world know Harry Potter's mother was alive.

"Thank you. I know that must have been hard for you to tell him, mam."

Lily nodded at her eldest; "I have scheduled a meeting for you with St. Mungo's with my soon to be second in command, Verena Baeur. She will see you at eight am tomorrow morning. I will come with you, so you don't get lost in the Floo network."

"Thanks."

"Cody, I am expecting you to be attending that appointment, too," Lily said. "We are now going to be meeting Harry tomorrow at five pm. He is going to come here with James, Indigo and Serena. Ember feels like she should meet you all when you go to their house on a Sunday for a family dinner. It will be every Sunday and your father is expecting you to attend."

Aurora just nodded, she had kind of expected that on a Sunday they would meet for dinner. She had hoped, once they had settled in the new house when they finally found it, that she could host all of them as she had a large number of siblings.

"Okay, is it going to be at the Potter's house?" questioned Aurora.

"Yes. James will come here via the Floo network then take you all back."

Aurora nodded her understanding before she left them alone.

"We need to tell Harvey," Aurora said. She didn't know how she was going to tell Harry or James but they needed to know.

"After the twelve-week scan, Aurora, we agreed."

She nodded they had. She decided, as it was getting late, she went to change into her pj's before she came in to find Cody was already in bed. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly.

"I just want you to have a stress-free pregnancy and not one working yourself. You need to look after yourself and our gift. I love you, Aurora."

"I know you do but I guess I'm still angry over what happened in America." He let out a sigh as she snuggled closed; "You say you want to marry me before our baby comes but I have told you I do not want to be huge. A wedding takes time especially if we have it in the chapel."

"I was thinking the same. That way it will be easier to manage security wise because by then everyone will know who you are. Do you want a wizarding and a Muggle ceremony?"

"Both but we can have the wizarding ceremony the day before, just our parents and siblings, before a grander wedding in the chapel."

On the tour of the house they had, the previous day, they learnt that the chapel was a private one. It wasn't used for anything but the family. Aurora could vision herself walking through the door of the chapel, walking down that aisle in a white dress and marrying Cody. She had been the type of girl growing up that had visioned her wedding.

"I haven't officially asked you."

"Then you better do something about it," she informed him, before climbing into bed and gripping her book.

Aurora, as long as she could remember, loved reading in bed and at the moment she was reading the Muggle book, The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe. She absolutely loved it and she had seen the film version of it, too. Now she was classed as an adult, she was glad her mother and stepfather had decided to bring her up in both worlds. She knew how to do Muggle things like using a computer, she had one, the internet and other modern technologies.

"I will. I want it to be a surprise," he told her as she nodded.

Cody climbed into the bed as Aurora placed her book down. "I think in the morning we should, after the hospital, ask my mam if she can take us to the wizarding furniture store. I want to try and be moved into the annex as soon as possible. I think it will take us a while to find our forever home."

"I agree but once you have your rota for your new job then we can think about looking at properties."

It was at six am the next morning Aurora found herself running to the bathroom, her alarm didn't stand a chance of waking her up. Morning sickness was not a part of pregnancy she was enjoying. After washing her face and doing a fresh breath spell, she headed back into the bedroom to retrieve her clothes for the day. Moments later she re-entered after letting Cody use it.

The en-suit bathroom was huge with a large walk in shower with rainforest shower head, a beautiful jacuzzi bath, marble tops and a white sink. It had an electric towel rail that had lemon coloured towels hanging on it. Under the sink was two cupboards that would hold their cosmetics and above was a medical cabinet with glass sliding doors. The bathroom also had a windowsill which she had put four candles which she had charmed to make sure they burnt but did not melt.

Aurora retrieved one of the clean towels from the cupboard which her mother had magicked to keep the bath towels warm. Stripping off as the ran the bath, she quickly washed her hair before casting a drying spell. Getting dressed she had chosen a pair of navy-blue leggings, a white t-shirt that showed her still somewhat flat stomach before she headed downstairs to the kitchen. The kitchen was a traditional British country kitchen with a huge Aga oven set in what used to be the chimney. Around the aga, in a U shape, were a selection of different cupboards, draws and a large fridge/freezer – this family believed in the convenience of muggle technology.

Gleaming black granite worktops sat on top of the cupboard, and when it ended, there was a wall of glass. These included glass doors which could be folded up. In the middle of the huge U shape, was an island which housed a wine cooler, another cooker and hob as well as storage space. Above the island, in an oval shape was a place to hang pots, pans and other cooking utilises. She noticed the worktops were full of Muggle appliances

A large wooden table sat in front of the glass wall, which held stunning views out to the countryside, was already laid out with breakfast stuff. Aurora helped herself to some cereal and fruit just as her mam, Evan and Cody came walking into the kitchen. They were all dressed in Muggle clothing.

"Morning," they said as they sat down around her.

"Aurora, your mother has told me that you are pregnant. I am willing to support you and make sure you and your child is cared for as long as you live in my house. I am willing to offer you a job as a receptionist in my new complex that is been built. It should be completed within the week. This will be until you either go to school in September or you are in able to work anymore. What are your plans?" he asked.

Evan Huntingdon was a gorgeous man of six foot, two inches tall with these piercing chocolate brown eyes, athletic body and a dark, short brown hair. He wore a gold wedding band on one hand that caught the lights of the room. Evan was a Californian man through and through; he loved surfing and he owned homes across America with one in Miami, another in Dallas and of course his family home.

He was the eldest of six children. He had been born to Elena and Maxwell Huntingdon. Maxwell has sadly died just before Evan had met Lily; he had taken over the running of Huntingdon Enterprises. As a businessman he was known as a tycoon, but he was known to be fair. He had been smart enough to do both Muggle and wizard business, and he kept both of the wizarding and the Muggle money separately. He was seriously wealthy on both sides.

Aurora was stunned. This was the last thing she had expected to be coming out of her stepfather/adopted father's mouth, but Evan had always treated her as his child. They did have a rather amazing relationship, and she thought, or hoped, this would be the way he would treat her. She was scared and anxious about telling James and Harry as well as her other siblings - she wouldn't be able to hide it for long.

"I am hoping to go to Hogwarts next September. I need to speak to Professor McGonagall and to get her point of view on this. I know going this year will be out of the question, but Principal Anderson has asked me to submit the schoolwork we were given," she said thinking about that massive file that had all their schoolwork in. "I am hoping after Hogwarts to attend many a Muggle university to study early childhood studies and maybe secondary education. I want to teach or set up my own nursery chain in both the Muggle and wizarding world."

Evan nodded; "And your unborn child?"

"I will put him or her into nursery once I go to Hogwarts for my final year, or we will hire a nanny and I will Floo there. I don't know, but I don't plan on siting on my backside waiting for this child to be born. I did get offered a job yesterday at The Peacock. She wants me to do an induction tomorrow."

"I think being a receptionist for me will bring you more money and time in the evening to do your homework?" Evan enquired. "And the job will open for you why you do uni, if you want to juggle work in with everything else. When's the deadline for the school work?"

"End of July. He said he would have the results scores for us within two weeks. I want to go to Hogwarts and complete my education."

"We both agree that your education is important. After your appointment with Verena Baeur we need to go to the ministry and finish registering me, you, Cody, Amber and Harvey as living here. We also need to get you registered with the healers," Lily informed them.

"Yes, I like to take your offer up, Evan. I'd like to work for you."

"Then you start Monday next week. You will be working Monday to Friday nine am to three thirty pm. I will arrange for your induction to be done then."

So, a week from today, as it was now Monday 4th May thought Aurora just as the Floo lit up before seconds later Kingsley Shacklebolt with Harry walked through the fire.

"Lily?" Kingsley asked, as he froze in his spot. "It's true then, you're alive?"

"Kinsley Shackebolt. Congratulations on been made Minister. You deserve it. Yes, I am alive. I am guessing my former husband and son have told you the details," she told the man, whom she had fought so many battles with.

"I'm only glad that your alive. You know your mother and father…"

Lily nodded; "Yes I heard. Petunia has been written out of the will?"

"Yes, but maybe we can speak privately?" asked the new Minister for Magic.

"I can come by your offices later. We need to finish our registering and we need to get our Muggle driving licences," informed Lily.

"Okay be at my office for twelve. I'll arrange for lunch to be provided for me, you and Evan and James, if they wish to join us," said Kingsley. "And can you make sure Aurora is present, too, please."

Aurora frowned at that just as her three sisters came walking through the door, as she wondered what the British Minister for Magic would want with her. She decided to leave it until later – only then would she get answers.

It was ten minutes to eight when Lily asked if she and Cody were ready to go. Lily would let Evan know on the mobiles that they had, as they had learnt to control their magic, so Muggle devices worked, when they were ready to go to the Ministry. The three of them took the Floo to St. Mungo's and arrived in the reception area. Aurora went and booked herself in with the Welcome Witch, who asked them to go to the top floor where the new paeds/maternity wards were.

Healer Verena Bauer was a tall, German-English woman, with dark brown hair that flowed down to her shoulders, the brightest blue eyes and a smile that could lit up the darkest of rooms. From the moment she met her, Aurora felt extremely comfortable in her presence - she was in safe hands. Aurora guessed that Verena must have been in her late thirties or early forties – she had a red lanyard around her neck saying St. Mungo's. She led them into a medium sized room with held views over the London skyline with the London Eye and the Shard in the background.

"Aurora, your mother has asked me to do a first assessment and then I will place you onto my books for care. Normally I only see high risks pregnancies, but I am happy to personally over see your care," she said to both her and Cody. Her mother had gone off to find the hospital's CEO to ask if she could start in September. She still wanted to help with the rebuild of Hogwarts. Just seconds later the door opened a young woman, who seemed to be in her mid-twenties walked in.

"Aurora, Cody," she continued. "Can I introduce you to Anita Robinson, she will be your midwife. I will see you at twelve, twenty, twenty-five, thirty and thirty-five weeks unless there is problem. Does that sound okay?"

Aurora nodded but her head felt firmly battered. She knew she would have a lot of information to take in. On first impressions she liked Verena, she had bit of a German accent but not enough she would struggle to understand her. The appointment today, she was told, was called a booking appointment and she was given her pregnancy notes. She was told at each appointment a duplicate copy would be made; one for her and one for the medical team/her notes.

Verena took a history of her family, of what she could tell her, bloods, checking her blood pressure and making sure there was no protein present in her waterworks.

"I like to do a scan to see if we're dealing with one or more babies, even more as you're a quad yourself. I want to make sure the heartbeat is there." Aurora just nodded as they were taken to side room of the one of they were in and she was asked to lay down on the bed. Verena explained that they had decided to use Muggle technology for scanning of babies as it gave them more accurate information that magical did.

Aurora felt so nervous as Verena lifted her top up and then performed a barrier spell that stopped the cold jelly from hitting her clothes. Then she began the scan, asking them to be silence as she scanned before she sad a projection spell, instantly on the far wall they saw their baby moving around. But if Aurora's was hearing it right, she thought she could hear more than one heartbeat.

"Is there more than one?" Aurora asked her consultant.

"Yes there is two sacs and two very strong heartbeats. Your about nine weeks along so I will say your due the beginning of December. With twins, though, I estimate," she said before going quiet as she checked her calendar. "I would say delivery for twins can be as early as thirty-five weeks. I am hoping for thirty-five weeks which will be the beginning of November."

Aurora laid there shocked. Twins. Well she knew it could happen but why hadn't her matron at her school in America not picked it up?

"I will see you every two weeks until your due date. Is there any questions?"

"How often will my midwife see me?" asked Aurora, still trying to process the twins news.

"Every other week so one week you'll see me and the next you'll see Anita. We both carry Muggle phones so we can reach no matter where we are or send us a Patronus. I am available twenty-four seven and so is Anita."

Aurora asked other questions like the likelihood that her babies would need special care, because sometimes wizarding preterm babies needed the same help as Muggle preterm babies did. She tried to get enough information as possible but now she knew without a shadow of doubt she would not be going to Hogwarts this September.

Leaving the appointment, Aurora felt absolutely stunned. She was expecting twins and she didn't know how she felt about that. Of course, it shouldn't have come as a surprise to her, her mum has had twins and quadruplets. Twins. Okay she could handle that, but where did that put her future education at?


	10. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER NINE - Edward Remus Lupin

“Here’s your driving licence, Miss Potter,” the witch at the Wizarding Registration Department said, handing Aurora her licence.

At the age of sixteen, she, Harvey and Amber went and passed their Muggle driving lessons; just twelve weeks after celebrating their birthday. Evan had said that upon their eighteenth birthday he would buy them all cars, but with twins on the way Aurora knew she needed that car now. She made a note to herself to speak to Cody about getting one now. With her being pregnant with twins, she didn’t really want to be apparating anywhere.

“Thank you,” she replied, politely.

She re-joined her mother and Cody before they headed to the offices of Kingsley Shacklebolt. His office was situated on level eight, just off the Atrium. Aurora noticed his secretary waved them straight in as they came face to face with a woman holding a baby, Kingsley and his now Deputy Minister for Magic, Arthur Weasley. He had been announced that morning as Kingsley deputy.

“Ladies and you are?” Kingsley asked looking at Cody.

“Cody Macpherson-Bailey.”

“Ah is your father Giles?” asked the minster.

“Yes he is.” said. “Please take a seat. Can I get you a drink?”

Moments later, the door of the office opened again and in walked her father and Harry. Frowning Aurora was confused to see both of them here, but she guessed that Kingsley wanted them all there for some reason. Who was the lady with the baby, and what did it have to do with her and her mam? They both shook their heads no to the question of a drink, as they both had water bottles with them filled with juice.

“Catherine, please put the baby back into its car seat, you may leave us now,” Kingsley told the woman who had been holding the baby. Moments later she had left as with a flick of his wand Kingsley locked the door and did the privacy charms.

“Lily, how are you alive?” Kingsley asked the woman, whom for sixteen years he believed to be dead.

“Dumbledore came to me and James the night before Halloween and told us that me, the girls and Harvey needed to go. He was putting us into hiding until he knew we would be safe to return. He allowed Autumn and Sirius Black to come with us, but at the time they changed their surnames, too. Upon Harry killing Voldemort, James sent us a Patronus telling us it was safe to return. We returned yesterday morning.”

“I have asked James the same question, and Harry, and both of them give me the same stories. We are going have to plan how to tell the world your alive.”

“I understand that, Kingsley, but a lot has come to light since then. We will work with you but you do know my husband is Evan Huntingdon. I have been a Huntingdon since nineteen eighty-six. I am no longer a Potter.”

Kingsley nodded; “But you know that we have to control this information coming out. Harry is world famous, he’s a celebrity and a hero who we need to protect. There are still dark wizards, Death Easter’s out there, and they would do anything to get revenge on Harry. It has been decided that each of you will assigned four Auror’s who will be spilt into working days and nights. This is non-negotiable.”

What? The new Minister had just dropped a massive bombshell on them. She didn’t need Auror’s, protection, but she knew better than to argue when people in higher power was saying it was non-negotiable. Now she was pregnant, and with twins, she didn’t just have her own life to think about but also that of her unborn babies. The maternal side of her had kicked in, she wanted to protect them even though they were tiny.

“So we are getting four Auror’s signed to each of us?” questioned her mother.

“Yes same sex Auror’s. I am working this out with my new head of the Magical Law Enforcement team. I do not want you to leave this ministry without them in place. I will be sending the remaining Auror’s to your new home. I want you to treat them like your own.”

“And what do we do about accommodation?”

“They won’t be living with you, but they will always be just a floo or a apparate away,” Kingsley said, answering Lily’s question.

“And this baby?” Lily questioned.

“I’d like you to meet Edward Remus Lupin, to be known as Teddy. He is the son of….”

“Remus Lupin,” Aurora found herself saying softly.

“Yes, Miss Potter, sadly both Remus and Tonks lost their lives in the Battle of Hogwarts. The boys’ grandmother, Andromeda, was visited yesterday but a team of auror’s who told her of her daughter and son in law’s death. She then decided she was not in any fit state to look after a newborn baby when she needed to find a job.”

“How old is Mrs Tonks?” Aurora found herself asking.

“She is forty-five. She knows she has to find someway of supporting herself but she doesn’t feel she is the right person to take little Teddy in,” Kingsley explained. “I have had the will of Remus and Tonks sent to me and in it they requested…”

“That if anything happens to them that Teddy is place with either me or his godfather.”

In an exceedingly small voice Harry said, “I am his godfather, Aurora. Remus told me about this the last time I saw him….”

“That this baby boy was to be placed with Aurora Potter, or Patterson, as she was known back then. Aurora, do you want to take permanent custody of Teddy?”

It was one of those moments she felt well and truly snowballed. She had known, of course, that this had been a request of Remus and Tonks when they had come to see her in America. The last time she saw them was in February, after that Tonks had been advised not to travel.

“Did…does Teddy have Remus furry little problem?” asked Lily.

“No he doesn’t. He spent last night under the team at St. Mungo’s. He is a healthy four day old baby who needs a mum and a dad.”

Listening to the words of Kingsley, Aurora agreed but she had other people to think about. If she was single, then there was no doubt in her mind that she would take Teddy. When she had taken her godmother vows, she had taken them with all knowledge that this might happen. She never ever wanted it to happen, but now it had, she was going to keep her promise to them.

“Even if Teddy did have that problem, I would work with him on hopefully wolfsbane. I promised his mam and dad, the last time I saw them, that if anything would happen to them I would take Teddy. He needs a mother, he needs a loving home but I want Andromeda to be part of his life. She needs to know that.”

Kingsley nodded. “Aurora, are you…”

“Mam, stop, I am seventeen. I’m a legal adult so yes I’m taking Teddy. I will find a way of completing my schooling while being a mother to him.”

“Kingsley,” Lily said. “Can you leave us. There is something we need to discuss as a family.”

Watching the man in front of her nod, she waited until he was out of the door before turning to her mother. “Me being pregnant doesn’t not change this, mam.”

“Pregnant?” James asked, rather stunned from his expression.

“Yes I am nine weeks pregnant. We have just found out this morning its twins but I am trying not to be make it be known. Only Amber, mum and Evan know about it.”

“Your seventeen….” Started James.

“Yes and if I hear that one more time I’m going to scream. This is my life, my body, and these babies are not mistakes. I conceived them for a reason and I am going to be keeping them both. Mention the word abortion to me, James, and we can forget about you getting to know me,” she said. She was not going to be controlled by a man who didn’t know her.

She saw that James decided, wisely, not to speak another word but it was a different story for her mother; “I was going to say you might want to talk to Cody about this. It affects him, too.”

Her mum nodded before she took exited the room. Hearing Teddy getting fussy, she rose and lifted the baby out of the car seat before finding a bottle of formula in his changing bag. She did a quick nappy check, before warming the bottle to the right temperature. Only one he was happily feeding did her attention return to Cody.

“Where you even going to speak to me about this?” Cody asked.

“Yes but if you don’t want to be part of this, then that’s fine. I am willing to do this alone but I will make sure you pay your fair share of childcare and maintenance. It takes two to make a baby,” she told him.

Aurora wasn’t in the mood for him to start taking the high ground. She was still upset and, maybe, a little bit angry over what had happened in America. She knew if her mother knew what had happened, she would try everything to stop her and Cody being together never mind married. She was just going to keep that quiet, but she was preparing herself for questions from her mother once she got home.

“It would have been nice to talk about it, that’s all.”

“If you don’t want this, there’s the door, Cody. I am not been with you if you don’t want the same things as me. I am prepared to raise these babies by myself, as a single mother, if I have to.”

Her mother and stepfather had always referred to her as been someone who knew what she wanted. A part of her knew that Cody had been forced into the marriage propose by his parents, and she hated that. She was going to stand by what she had said because she would rather be a single mum than a lifetime of heartache.

“We’ll talk about this at home,” he told her, as she nodded.

Kingsley re-joined them and had the paperwork that would make Aurora Potter, as she wished to be known as, the legal guardian of Edward Remus Lupin. Placing the paperwork into her own bag, the minister said he’d be in touch within the next few days in regard to the interview. When Aurora went to lift Teddy’s car seat, Cody shook his head and said he would. She nodded before the family left the ministry and apparated home.

*_*_*_*

Aurora watched as her fiancé placed Teddy back into his car seat, and she knew she needed to go and get him all the things he needed. At Ilvermorny, in year six, all students has had to participate in a scheme run by their Ministry, where they all had a virtual baby for two weeks. It was through that, which she was thankful for now, as it had equipped her and made her more aware of just what she had taken on.

But everytime she looked at her godson, her heart began to expand with love for him. She would raise him as her eldest child, son, but he would be very much aware of his parents. Growing up Sirius and Remus, when he was there, would tell her and her siblings stories about their father, James, and the Maunders.

“We need to talk,” Cody said to her, as they stepped into the entrance hall.

Nodding she, followed him upstairs and upon reaching their bedroom she transformed one of the suitcase that had been left out into a crib. She moved the sleeping baby into it before casting silencing charms around Teddy; they could hear him but he wouldn’t be able to hear them.

“You wanted to talk,” she said, sitting down on the window seat.

“Yes. You totally railroaded me at the ministry. I agreed to marry you so that our children will not be questioned as their paternity but I did not agree to bring up another person’s child.”

“And I’ll repeat what I said in the minister’s office. I made a promise to Remus and Tonks that if they died, no matter what age I was, I would take care of their son. Are you asking me to break a promise to a dead couple? People who loved me like their own child?” she asked him. Aurora may not have her mother’s red hair, but she was known for having Lily’s famous temper.

“No but it would have been nice if I had a say.”

“You mean have a say like wither or not you will marry me. Your mother sent me a owl our last night at school. She told me that you father had ordered you to marry me and not to shame their family name. She does not agree with you being disowned if you do not do this. Are you marrying me to keep your inheritance?” she asked, her temper slowly building. Cody sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

“Let me make this clear, Cody. I will not be saying vows I treat as cherish for you to keep your place in line. Our marriage will be a loving one and, in the years, to come we will add to our family. I will be going to Hogwarts next year wither you like it or not. Andromeda will be coming to live with us because I will not have her separated from her grandson because she has money issues. Is that clear? And just so you know, no you’re not forgiven for lying to me about Puddlemere or the fact that ”

“Am I going to be kept on being punished for that?” he asked, quietly.

“No just until I get over it. I love you, Cody, but you really hurt me with the lies. How are we meant to make this work? I don’t trust you and we need trust to make this relationship work,” she said quietly.

She absolutely hated feeling like this, she really did, but Cody had caused this. If it wasn’t for the twins they wouldn’t be together. She had always said she would never stay with a guy just because she was pregnant. Aurora had sensed her mother wasn’t happy with this either.

“I think we would make each other miserable if we stayed together, Cody, and I’m prepared to do this alone. What do you want to do?” Aurora asked nervously. She loved him, of course she did.

“I love you, Aurora, and I want to win back your trust. I’m not marrying you because of my parents requested, I want to marry you because I love you. I want our twins to have the same surname as me and you, Macpherson-Potter. I promise I will ask you properly, but can we set a date?”

Hearing him say that, she wanted to believe it, that he was her soul mate. Her Prince Charming but she wasn’t living in a fairy-tale, she was living in the real world. The look in Cody’s eyes, which were swimming with emotions, told her that he was hurting himself. Everything she was feeling was still so raw, it hadn’t even been a week since the lies had come out.

“I know. We will make this work for Teddy and the twins.”

“Then when do you want to get married?”

“The weekend before my birthday. This year is going to be really special as it’s the first one that me, Harry, Amber and Harvey will have together.”

“And we will make it special, baby.”

Aurora smiled as she allowed him to kiss her.

This is the last prewritten chapter. Please review.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read. Please leave some comments. Remember I update every Friday due to a busy home life.


End file.
